I'm still yours
by Yuneyn
Summary: !SPOILERS from the end of Chapter 13 to the end of the game! After coming back from Gralea, Prompto has to learn the hard truth about Noctis' fate. He spends the next ten years trying to move on and accept that even if he ever gets to see Noctis again, he will have to face the future without him. But then, when everything seems to be over, Noctis is granted a second chance.
1. Shattered

_A/N: Wow, this fic has been in my mind for a loong time - I'm so happy I finally managed to write it. (Initially I only had the idea for what is now chapter 4, and... well, you'll see.)_

 _This first chapter starts right after Noctis has been taken by the Crystal. Ardyn walks away, leaving Ignis, Gladio and Prompto alone, and now they need to go back to Lucis somehow..._

 _This whole story will be written from Prompto's point of view - except chapter 5 but I'll mention it again then._  
 _All the chapters are already done, I will most likely update once or twice a week depending on how editing goes. (Life is kinda busy right now but hopefully it should be fine!)_

 _I also want to give a huge thanks to my wonderful betas, hyperstorms and voxiferous, you guys are the best ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Shattered**

It couldn't be.

Prompto's heartbeat echoed in his ears as he watched Ardyn peacefully walk away after having been killed twice, and somehow he couldn't care less about the fact that the bastard was apparently immortal, because his mind was stuck on those few words.

Those few stupid and obviously wrong words.

 _"Your precious King is gathering strength inside the Crystal. I suggest you do not hold your breath waiting for him."_

Inside the Crystal, yeah right, like he'd believe that. Just another one of Ardyn's mind games. Noctis was obviously somewhere else, probably in danger, and Ardyn didn't want them to save him. Well, tough luck, because Prompto wasn't leaving this place without Noctis, not after his best friend went through all that trouble to save him.

Still, though... the complete lack of reaction coming from his two other friends was sending cold shivers throughout his body.

"Guys?" Prompto enquired, his voice louder and more broken that he wanted it to be.

"We should leave," Ignis replied softly. "It's not safe to stay here."

"Right, let's go," Gladio said, lifting his sword above his shoulder.

 _No. No way._

Prompto grabbed Ignis' arm, trying not to sound too frantic. "But, Noct?"

"The Gods will send him back to us when it's time," Ignis said, keeping his head down.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Prompto groaned.

Gladio seized him by the shoulders, making him release his grip on Ignis, and looked straight into Prompto's eyes. "Alright, now you need to calm down. You know Noctis is the Chosen King, right? It means he needs to gain all the Crystal's powers, and apparently that's what's happening now." Loud grunting echoed in the distance, a reminder of the daemons prowling about the Keep. "Now, we can talk about this here, or get the hell out and try to still be alive when Noct comes back, what do you want?"

Gritting his teeth, Prompto shot Gladio an angry glare before breathing out a quiet "Fine."

Gladio released him, but didn't miss Prompto's worried glance towards the Crystal. "There's no way we can bring that thing with us, we need to trust the Gods to bring Noctis back in a place they see fit."

"Trust the Gods. Right." Prompto didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in his voice, but it was all he could do not to yell " _Are you kidding me?"_ among other things. Looking back at the Crystal once more, he swallowed back his anger and fear, wiped away the tears that had filled his eyes without him noticing, before finally turning to follow his friends.

* * *

The trip back was a blur. Everything was dark, there were daemons everywhere, and Prompto was sure that even years later he would still be able to hear in his sleep the screams of the people they were unable to save. But fighting, at least, he could manage. Killing daemons had become automatic at this point, and there was a small relief in the fact that he could still summon his weapons, meaning Noctis was still alive somewhere.

Prompto tried not to think too hard about how much time was passing by as they were making their way back to Lucis, the constant night making it easier to lose track of time, but even so he was painfully aware of every day, every week that went by without any sign of Noctis. His friends were still avoiding the subject, and there never was a good moment for Prompto to bring it up with the world literally falling apart around them.

Eventually, they managed to reach the shore and ended up on an overcrowded boat to Lucis. Sitting against a wall, surrounded by refugees, the reality of it all finally hit Prompto and he found himself drowning in the intensity of the past few weeks. He couldn't even remember the last time everything was fine, even though it wasn't that long ago, before Leviathan, before everything went to absolute hell. How did it all turn out like this?

It had all gone so fast, one moment they're all hanging out in Altissia, joking around and having fun… And the next, Luna is dead, Ignis is blind, Noctis isn't talking and Gladio is angry… Prompto hated that he hadn't been able to reach out to Noctis at that time, his friend had just closed himself off more than ever and he had been at a loss for words of comfort. And when things finally seemed to be smoothing over, Ardyn had to go and pull his trick. Prompto closed his eyes for a moment, his arms moving to hug his knees at the memory of being pushed off the train by his best friend. He hadn't understood why at first, and it had probably been one of the most painful moments of his life. What had happened after had definitely _not_ been great either, but…

Thinking about it was just making Noctis' absence hurt even more. It didn't help that they only had been reunited for a few moments, just long enough for Prompto to blurt out his darkest secret and then… He never even had the time to talk about it with Noctis, to tell him he was sorry, that he should have told him earlier. Sure, his friend had been quick enough to accept him anyway, but it had all been so rushed, and then… Nothing. Just like that, Noctis had disappeared. And as the world was crumbling into darkness, this was still what hurt Prompto the most.

Sure, he knew he could be strong on his own, everything that had happened after that stupid train ride had showed him that much - and after all he had been alone a lot as a kid, but... Still, right now, he could really use his best friend by his side. His mind pictured Noctis next to him, lifting his head to look at him from under his dark bangs, his eyes soft and his lips curling slightly in a reassuring smile. Imagining this brought back a familiar feeling in Prompto's chest, something else he had never had the courage to tell Noctis, something he thought he didn't need to tell his friend as long as they were together, but now... Tears started welling up in his eyes and Prompto quickly shook his head to dismiss the thought.

Glancing sideways at Gladio and Ignis, Prompto wished they could finally reach Lestallum so that he could ask them about all this in private once and for all. They had known about this, and they definitely knew more than those few things they had told him in Gralea. It had been weeks now, and he couldn't handle being kept in the dark - literally - anymore. Did Noctis even know? Did they send him to be eaten by the Crystal without warning?

Prompto could feel his heart racing, and he knew he needed to calm down, this was not the place to make a scene. Letting his head fall back against the wall behind him, he closed his eyes and tried to bury all of these thoughts again so that he could at least get some rest before they arrived in Lucis.

* * *

It was a good thing that they had managed to get those anti-daemon headlights for Cindy before leaving for Altissia, because apparently the sun really didn't want to come out again. A few trucks were waiting in Galdin Quay, all of them equipped with the blue headlights that would allow them to transport everyone to Lestallum with minimum risk. Prompto tried not to think about how a town the size of Lestallum could host refugees from both Insomnia and Accordo - he really didn't need a reminder of how many lives had been lost recently. And while some people had decided to try their chance in Tenebrae, because they believed that the hometown of the Oracle could protect them, many others had chosen to retreat to the safety of Lestallum's lit-up streets, and the city would probably be overflowing with refugees.

Iris was waiting for them as they arrived, when the days had begun to grow darker they had all decided that it was safer to relocate there than stay in Caem. Prompto had seen her go paler than ever upon realising that Noctis wasn't with them, but Gladio must have shot her a look because she didn't dare speak until they were back into the small apartment she had secured with Monica and the others.

They sat together in silence for a while, Prompto trying to figure out how to speak without yelling after holding back for so long, but eventually it was Iris who broke the silence.

"Gladdy, please… what happened?" Her voice was low and unsteady, but she looked her brother straight in the eyes.

Gladio sighed, but replied briefly, "Noctis is inside the Crystal. He'll come back when he's ready."

"What does that even mean?" Iris asked urgently.

"It means we have to wait," Ignis answered. "The prophecy says-"

"To hell with that damn prophecy!" Prompto interrupted, giving up on trying not to scream.

"You need to calm down," Gladio growled, but Prompto was having none of it.

"The hell I will!" Prompto continued, standing up, his fists clenched at his side. "All I've ever been told about this fucking prophecy is some bullshit about the Chosen King bringing back the light - big whoop - how does that even account for Noctis being stuck inside the Crystal for Gods know how long? You two know something else, and you're not telling us, and I'm sick of this."

"Prompto…" Ignis tried, his voice tired.

"No. It's been weeks since we left Gralea and you guys have been silent all the freaking time. Now I need you to tell me what you know," Prompto hissed, visibly fuming.

Ignis took a deep breath and sat up straight in his chair. "Gladio?"

"Alright," Gladio sighed, "I suppose I can't ask you to leave, Iris?"

"Don't even think about it, Gladdy," Iris replied, shooting her brother an angry glare.

"What we're about to tell you is something very few people know. King Regis told Gladio and myself in confidence before we left Insomnia, and it is most likely that Lady Lunafreya knew as well, but that's about it," Ignis started, his voice low.

"You need to understand that we expected this to be a long way down the road. The attack on Insomnia and the death of King Regis put all of this in motion way earlier than we thought it would, and we found ourselves having to protect a promise made to a dead King," Gladio continued, staring at Prompto and Iris alternatively.

"We honestly did not know that the Crystal would take Noctis so soon. We thought it would help keep the daemons at bay for now, but apparently the Astrals must have decided that Noctis was ready," Ignis went on.

Prompto couldn't remember the exact words his friends used afterwards, because he started seeing red and his heartbeat was becoming way too loud for him to focus. There was something about the Crystal being some sort of pathway to the Astral realm, something about gaining the power of every past Lucian King - but then what was the point of visiting all these tombs? - something about the Gods sensing time differently so there was no way of knowing how long Noctis would stay there.

 _Wait._

"What do you mean, like, he could even be gone for months? Years?" Prompto asked feverishly.

"Possibly," Ignis replied carefully.

 _No._

The walls of the already small room seemed to be closing in on him as Prompto struggled to breathe. He stumbled back into the chair and hid his face in his shaking hands. _Years._ With the sun not rising anymore, who could say how long they would survive until the daemons ravaged everything? What if…

 _No._

What if he never saw Noctis again?

Before he could even dwell on this thought, Ignis was speaking again, this time with an audible strain in his voice. "Another thing. When Noctis comes back, he won't be staying around."

Prompto stared at Ignis blankly, forgetting that the other man couldn't see him. It was Iris who broke the silence, with a simple "What?" that came out as half a sob.

"The Chosen King…" Gladio said slowly, his eyes on the ground, "was always meant to be the last King of the line of Lucis. Because to get rid of the Starscourge... the blood price must be paid."

Silence fell between the four as Gladio's word sank in. Prompto couldn't even tell if Iris had reacted at all, the room started spiraling around him as his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest and right now he couldn't decide whether he wanted to scream in pain or anger.

Even if he lived long enough to see Noctis come back...

He would still have to live his whole life without him.

No.

No way.

Anger eventually took over and he clenched his fists tight enough for his fingernails to draw blood in order to keep his voice as steady as possible. "What you're saying is… that Noctis is going to stay alone in some weird Crystal-realm for what could be years… and that he's going to come back only to sacrifice himself immediately after?"

"Prompto, calm down," came Gladio's voice from the other side of the room, and if the man hadn't been twice his size Prompto would probably have punched him.

"Don't even-" Prompto snapped. "Just…" he continued through gritted teeth, "Just tell me this. Did Noctis know?"

"Prompto, you have to understand, King Regis didn't…" Ignis tried, before being interrupted again.

"Did Noctis know?" This time Prompto didn't even try to keep his voice down.

There was silence again, making the answer obvious.

"You guys… never thought to let him know you were sending him to his death? What the hell? How can you even call yourself his friends?" Prompto was frantic.

Gladio crossed the room to seize him by the shoulders and yelled in response. "You think this was easy? Of course we're his friends, but we're also servants of the Crown and that was King Regis' wish to spare Noctis for as long as possible. We had sworn to keep this secret as long as necessary, but then everything went to hell so fast and when we finally got near the Crystal there was no time to talk about this, we had our duty, just like Noctis has his own now."

"Lay off me!" Prompto hissed, shaking Gladio's arms off. "Duty. Fucking Six, who the hell chooses duty over friendship," he mumbled, starting to walk towards the door when Gladio tried to grab him again, but he slapped his hand away. "I said, don't touch me! Seriously, I can't even look at you both right now!"

"Hey, don't act all high and mighty. You kept things from him too," Gladio snapped back.

Prompto blanched and instinctively wrapped his other hand around his covered wrist. "It's different," he whispered, his eyes looking at the floor for a second before glaring back at Gladio and raising his voice again. "I wasn't knowingly sending him to his death!"

Turning around, Prompto opened the door and was about to leave when Ignis' voice stopped him. "Prompto, please, understand that this is about the bigger picture. But know that we love and care about Noctis just as much as you do."

"I highly doubt that," Prompto muttered to himself before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Prompto's self-control reached its limit the moment he stepped onto the roof. Every thought, every emotion he had bottled up since Gralea came back to hit him full-force, and he felt like he was going to be sick. This was just too much, it had to be a nightmare, it just had to be. He was going to wake up, Noctis would be asleep beside him, the sun would be rising, everything and everyone would be fine.

But the sky was dark and starless, and he could hear the agitation in the city's streets. The cuts and bruises all over his body were reminders of their insane trip back home without Noctis. His hand went to his wrist again, swiftly removing the leather band and throwing it on the ground in an angry move. What was the point, anyway. He thought back to how Noctis and the others had accepted him regardless of his origins, his heart aching at the memory of the look in Noctis' eyes. He thought about everything he had always wanted to tell his friend, about himself, about his past, about his feelings, all those things that may very well remain unsaid forever now, and as a broken sob escaped his throat, he crumpled to the ground, letting his head fall between his knees, and finally allowing himself to cry.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this first chapter!_

 _The next two chapters will take place during the 10 years of darkness... The angst is not over yet._

 _As you can see, I went with the headcanon that Gladio and Ignis knew about Noctis' real fate as the King of Light. There's not much on this in the game, but there's one line in Gladio's episode that hints that he knows... and it just wouldn't make sense to me that he'd be the only one to know. Although it really seems that they don't know this during the Brotherhood timeline, so I'm assuming Regis could have told them before they left for Altissia. Anyway, I know not everyone shares this headcanon, but it makes sense to me, so I hope you won't mind!_


	2. I lie awake and miss you

_A/N:First of all, thank you to everyone who favorited this story! I'm really happy that I could spark your interest._

 _This second chapter is about the first years in the world of ruin, and more precisely how Prompto deals with Noctis' disappearance and his new knowledge about the fate of the King of Light._

 _Again, the biggest of thanks to my wonderful betas, hyperstorms and voxiferous!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - I lie awake and miss you**

The first year was the worst. Prompto was always expecting Noctis to barge through the door, or to suddenly materialize in the streets of Lestallum, acting as if he'd only been gone for a walk. He tried to keep himself busy as much as possible - and truly, there was so much to do with all the refugees pouring into the city, building temporary housing, keeping daemons at bay… But Prompto was only able to push back sleep so much before ending back in one of the small beds at the apartment, the one place where he couldn't escape his thoughts.

Ignis had told him several times that he ought to try and keep a decent schedule, especially with the sun gone. They could still rely on their phones and other clocks to have an idea of the time passing by, and sure enough the others pretty much managed to live through some illusion of the alternance between night and day… But Prompto hated trying to fall asleep. Alone in this bed, he'd inevitably start browsing through his photos, choking back tears as the memories filled his mind, still clear as day, until he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open. And then there was waking up, alone, and remembering that none of this was a nightmare, that his new reality was constant night and no Noctis, and really, _really_ , Prompto could do without having to face that fact over and over again.

So, yes, he knew his sleep schedule was messed up and he wasn't taking good care of himself. He'd usually go as long as he could without sleeping, and crash into bed at any random hour, preferably when no one was at the apartment so no one could judge him for his behaviour. Besides, even though they had talked this through a few more times, and he probably had come to understand Ignis' and Gladio's position, he still had a really hard time dealing with the fact that they had kept Noctis' fate a secret all along. So, really, he was better off alone.

Only Iris was easy to talk to these days, and when he'd come home to find her alone it actually felt a little nice. She always wanted to look through his photos, sharing memories from their younger years and when they used to hang out in Insomnia, all of them together. She also had funny stories to tell about Noctis as a child, which usually managed to draw a genuine smile out of Prompto. But mostly, Prompto felt that she was the only one with whom he could be completely open. Which may or may not have to do with the fact that they had one specific thing in common.

* * *

"What the hell is this photo?" Iris asked with a laugh, staring at a picture of Noctis posing dangerously close to a catoblepas.

"Yeah, retrospectively, using the future King of Lucis as bait to photograph a catoblepas may not have been my brightest idea…" Prompto answered, smiling fondly at the memory. "But I have no regrets, it's a great shot, even if we almost got killed!"

"I can't believe Noct agreed to something like that…"

"Well, I have very effective puppy eyes," Prompto retorted, pouting exaggeratedly at Iris.

Iris let out a heartfelt laugh and lightly punched Prompto's shoulder before staring pensively at the stack of photos in her hands.

"You know…" she started, "for a guy who doesn't like having his picture taken, there's an alarming number of photos of Noct…"

Prompto paused briefly, not sure how he was supposed to read into Iris' comment. "Oh, really? I guess I never really thought about it, I just snapped away whenever I felt like it…"

"Prompto." The look in Iris' eyes was thoroughly unimpressed.

"Yes?"

"You're babbling."

"Oh," he simply said, trying to think of something smart to add.

"Listen," she sighed, "I didn't know if I should bring it up but… I sort of understand, and I thought maybe we could… I don't know, talk?"

Prompto simply stared at Iris for a while. It was pretty obvious what she was referring to, but he didn't know how he felt about her knowing... And he was definitely not willing to talk about it with anyone.

"I'm fine," he breathed out, knowing that it probably wouldn't convince her, and he made a move to grab the photos when he felt Iris' hand on his arm. He paused again, but avoided her eyes.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable… It's just… Everyone knows I've had a crush on Noctis for years - everyone except Noctis, I guess…"

Prompto couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his lips. That sounded like Noctis all right.

"So, I thought... " Iris continued. "I don't want to pretend that I know exactly how you feel, and I was never as close to him as you were, but maybe…" She looked away, sadness falling over her face. "I usually don't want to talk about it with anyone, I figured it may be the same for you… And that we may as well support each other…"

Prompto understood then that this wasn't so much about him and his feelings for Noctis, but that Iris also needed someone she could talk to. Nevermind that their relationship with Noctis had been different, in the end they had both loved him.

Looking up at Iris, he noticed the tears that were silently running down her face and pulled her into a hug.

"I know I never had a chance but… I miss him so much," she said, her voice cracking as she buried her face against Prompto's shoulder.

"I miss him too," Prompto simply whispered, letting out a few tears of his own.

* * *

Prompto opened his eyes to the muffled sound of Gladio's angry yelling in the next room. His body felt numb except for a dull ache radiating along his shoulders. While he couldn't make out what Gladio was saying, he sounded as pissed as ever. Iris' voice joined the screaming, most likely telling her brother to calm down.

Trying to sit up proved harder than Prompto thought, and he let out a loud groan before letting himself fall down on the mattress once again. That's when he noticed the man sitting at the end of the bed, looking at Prompto without really looking.

"How are you feeling?" Ignis asked calmly.

"Like an Iron Giant stepped on me," Prompto croaked. "What happened?"

"Almost exactly that. You are lucky Gladio was hunting nearby and heard your screams."

"Is that why he's yelling?"

Ignis sighed deeply. "You know full well that this is his way of showing worry."

"I guess," Prompto groaned, managing to sit up this time.

"Don't push yourself. You need to rest for a few days."

"I'll be fine," Prompto huffed exasperatedly, staring at the wall on his side.

"Prompto." Ignis' voice was firm. "You may not be as lucky next time. What will it take for you to realize that you are not, as you say, fine?"

Prompto just sighed and didn't answer. He knew what Ignis was going to say. That he needed to sleep more, to eat better, to take care of himself, otherwise he was going to get himself killed like he almost just did. He knew all that. He knew what he _should_ do. That didn't mean he _wanted_ to do it.

Part of him was vaguely aware that it was a cry for help. That his way of dealing with grief was not healthy, that he was dwelling too much on memories and what-ifs instead of trying to move on. Funny somehow, how it was easier to deal with loneliness when he was younger, before he and Noctis became friends. Maybe because he just didn't know what he was missing out on. But now he had had the taste of something wonderful, and knowing that it had been taken away from him forever was just… Well, it was something he was not ready to accept.

He felt the mattress move and realized that Ignis had come to sit next to him. A gentle hand settled on his forearm.

"It has almost been a year. You know you cannot go on like this," Ignis said softly.

"I know," Prompto admitted. "I just… It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to stop missing him," Prompto whispered quickly.

"Who asked you to?"

"It's just… I don't know. Like, if acting all normal and stuff again would mean that his presence isn't necessary. I told you, it's stupid," Prompto said, letting his forehead rest atop one of his knees.

"You're right, it is stupid," Ignis said, and Prompto choked slightly at this. "Prompto, nothing is normal anymore. No one is asking you to forget Noctis, you know very well that he will always be a part of us. But you need to find a way to keep going without him. We don't want to lose you as well."

Lifting his gaze, Prompto noticed the way Ignis' head was hanging sadly and felt a pang of guilt at the sight. His relationship with the guys hadn't been the best this past year, and he realized that he had been a pretty bad friend to them all this time. Sure, there had been the whole thing with them keeping Noctis' fate a secret, but he had never really stopped to think about how painful it must have been for them as well. Prompto remembered well how much Ignis would take care of Noctis back when they were in high school, trying to get him interested in politics and everything he would need to become a great ruler. And really, Prompto knew that he would have been great. To hear about his real destiny must have hit Ignis and Gladio hard as well. Maybe Prompto didn't like how they had handled this, but at the end of the day, they were all feeling Noctis' absence.

He wasn't alone in his pain. They were all suffering.

"I'm sorry," Prompto said softly. "I've been kind of a jerk. I was so focused on my own pain, I didn't think about you guys…"

"It has been a hard year, and you had every right to be angry at us. Don't worry, we know you care. Now you just need to care about yourself too."

Prompto let his head fall back on his knees. Wasn't it ironic - he who had been so afraid of his friends pushing him away for hiding his origins… He had ended up pushing them away for keeping a secret of their own. He was really falling apart. But then again, how do you deal with something like that?

"Do you ever have the feeling… That we were all too young to deal with this?" Prompto asked, his voice breaking a little.

Ignis sighed. "Probably. However, we don't really have a choice now, do we?"

"Right," Prompto huffed, biting his lip.

"Prompto," Ignis said, pausing for a second before going on, "We're all in this together. I _know_ how much you miss him."

Prompto tensed. "Iris told you," he whispered, and it was not a question.

"I may be blind but I did not need sight to figure this out," Ignis countered, but his voice was soft and understanding.

Prompto remained silent. _Well, so much for being subtle_ , he thought. His feelings for Noctis had always been his own issue, something he managed easily most of the time when Noctis was still here. He could handle his heartbeat increasing whenever Noctis looked at him a certain way; he could deal with his cheeks blushing whenever his friend would compliment him in combat; and he could also survive the proximity of their bodies in the tent or whenever they shared a bed. Those were small problems, and as long as he could be Noctis' friend, hang out with him almost everyday and get a few smiles out of him, he was fine. He had come to terms long ago with the fact that Noctis was going to be King someday and that he would most likely have a Queen beside him, so there was no use addressing these feelings, right?

And really, it had been ok. Sure, it did hurt from time to time, the need to be closer battling with the fear of rejection, the fear of losing the one person who meant the world to him... Which is also exactly why he never said anything.

But now? Now he had lost Noctis anyway. And he had no idea how to deal with it. It wasn't even rejection or anything, maybe it would have been easier this way, things would have been clearer. Not knowing was the worst. Should he hold on to the hope? Should he wait? Should he act as if Noctis was dead already, since there was no escaping this fate anyway?

"Prompto?" Ignis asked quietly.

"I don't… Sorry." Prompto whispered, a lump stuck in his throat.

"It's alright, you do not have to talk about it. Just ask yourself this, if Noctis were to come back today, how would you want to face him?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that if you need to find a reason to take better care of yourself, maybe this can be it. Noctis will need us to take back his throne and restore the light. We should make sure that he can count on us."

Prompto lifted his head to look at Ignis. Iris had told him that he was trying to regain his independence in spite of his injury. Gladio was helping him develop his instinct to be able to fight again, and Talcott was guiding him around the city a lot so that his other senses would improve. He already didn't need his cane in the apartment anymore, being able to navigate it through memory alone. The man was really doing his best.

And Ignis had a point. Prompto had already many insecurities about being worthy of Noctis' friendship… That's why he had changed himself so much before being able to simply talk to him in high school. And that's why Ignis' words probably were just what he needed to hear.

Maybe everything sucked. Maybe Noctis' absence would never stop hurting. Maybe he'd forever hold a grudge towards the Empire and the Astrals and this whole fate thing for ruining their youth. But he could still do something for Noctis, for the man he loved, and who would have to give up his whole life for the world.

Prompto's hand moved to settle above Ignis', and he squeezed just a little. "I'll train with you tomorrow," he simply said, and saw Ignis' lips curl into a soft smile.

* * *

A second year passed, and there was still no sign of Noctis. Most outposts around Lucis had been abandoned; the limited lightning hadn't been enough to protect them against the daemons in this endless night. Hammerhead was the only one still open, Gladio and Prompto having gone to help build a strong fence around the garage earlier that year.

Everyone had settled into some sort of routine. Gladio was almost always out on some hunt, and when he wasn't he could usually be found with Cor, training other hunters. Iris had picked up training as well, despite Gladio's initial reluctance at the idea of sending his little sister away from the safety of Lestallum, but she had insisted that she already had had some training back in the Crown City, so she might as well be useful.

Ignis kept on improving, training with Gladio, Cor and Prompto a lot. He wasn't joining hunts yet, but provided much appreciated strategic insight. Talcott was still helping him with simpler tasks, the now 9 year old eager to find his place in the new world. They also started going through Jared's notes, trying to find some information about Ardyn, who had supposedly been seen on the edge of Insomnia.

Prompto was still struggling, but he was much closer to the man he used to be before Noctis disappeared. He helped with the training and the hunts, and had found it in him to be the one to always try and lighten the mood again. Whenever he had time, he would swing by Wiz's makeshift Chocobo farm - a small building on the edge of the city where he kept the birds they had been able to save. Spending time there always gave Prompto a boost in morale, and he was happy to see the little black chick they had rescued a few years earlier grow.

After his encounter with the Iron Giant and his talk with Ignis, Prompto tried hard to find his place among his friends again, and show them how grateful he was to be by their side. Not every day was easy, and he would still sometimes avoid sleep after some particularly vivid dreams - and sure, maybe finding an old printer and making photo albums out of his old memory cards hadn't been his greatest idea - but he was holding on. He knew he could live without Noctis, he knew he could be strong… And while he may not _want_ to live without him, he knew he didn't really have a choice right now.

Still, while he loved his friends dearly, and was grateful for their support, it sometimes didn't help that it felt all too familiar. Whenever they were all at the apartment, the memories of the road trip, their last moments together just the four of them, were too real in Prompto's mind. Usually, those were the nights when he had the most trouble sleeping - often finding himself browsing through his photos or randomly summoning his gun, the pull of magic being his only actual link to Noctis.

That's why Prompto started to take more trips to Hammerhead, taking on hunts around the garage and helping Cindy with repairs. It wasn't much of a change of scenery, it basically was dark and surrounded by daemons like everywhere else… But still, there was something nice about the time he spent over there. He slept better, and laughed more sincerely. Cindy was easy to talk to, and while the place held many memories too, it wasn't the same. When he was with Gladio and Ignis, Noctis' absence weighed way too much on him. Hanging out with Cid or Cindy didn't give out the same feeling of someone missing.

* * *

After another year of going back and forth between Lestallum and Hammerhead, Prompto eventually came to a decision. The idea of leaving his friends was tearing him apart, but he also realized that it was the best way for him to move on and learn to live his life without being held back by his thoughts of Noctis, of what they used to be, or what they could have been.

He had been staying in Hammerhead for two weeks when he finally spoke to Cindy about this. She had finished her work for the day and was enjoying a cold beer in the diner. They had become quite good friends at this point, and he simply gave her a little smile as she nodded at him to sit.

"Hard day?" Prompto asked.

"Nah, pretty much the usual. How was the hunting?"

"Oh, you know, daemons here, daemons there… At least no one got hurt today."

Cindy simply hummed in reply, and a comfortable silence fell between the two. Prompto gestured for a beer, and stared at it blankly for a while after Takka brought it to him.

"Somethin' on your mind, loverboy?" She asked with a gentle smile.

Prompto huffed a brief laugh. The nickname had stuck after they had joked about his failed attempts at flirting back during the road trip. "You know me so well," he replied, winking at her. Anyone on the outside would think he was still trying to sweet-talk her, but they both knew it was just a joke between them.

"Tell me, then," she said, pushing her drink to the side and looking right at him.

"I was just thinking… Would it be ok if I moved here for good? You know, instead of always going back to Lestallum."

"Of course it would," she replied with a hint of surprise in her voice. "But what about the guys? Won't ya miss being with them all?"

"It's kind of the reason. I mean, of course I'll miss them, but I also need to get away. I can't move on like this," Prompto said, his voice low and his eyes back to his drink.

Cindy smiled softly and put her hand upon Prompto's arm. She had known for a while about his feelings, courtesy of a time when he'd had a bit too much to drink and ended up spilling out everything. She hadn't been too surprised either, to be honest. The way he had been flirting with her back then seemed too much like he was trying to prove something. "You do what ya need to do. 'Sides, I could use the help, I finally convinced Paw-Paw to move to Lestallum. You could take his room."

"Thanks, Cin," Prompto replied, looking up at her with a grateful smile.

"Ain't nothin', Princess," she said, playfully punching his shoulder. "Now, lighten up and let's have some dinner."

Prompto simply laughed.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _That's all for today, I hope you liked this chapter!_

 _Next time, more on Prompto's life in Hammerhead during the dark years..._


	3. I miss the years that were erased

_A/N:_ _Hello, I'm back with some more angst for you today! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites again :)_

 _This chapter also takes place during the ten years of darkness, and for some reasons there's a lot of talk about birthdays - I don't know why, but I don't always plan these things._

 _Never forgetting to thank my betas, hyperstorms and voxiferous, you're always a huge help!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - I miss the years that were erased**

In the dark world, each day was pretty much the same as the previous one. Especially in Hammerhead, where there was less to do than in Lestallum - basically not much other than hunting or garage work. In spite of this, Prompto never regretted his decision to settle here for good. As weird as it might have sounded, he felt like he could breathe again, like the weight on his heart had slightly been lifted.

He sure missed his friends, and saying goodbye hadn't been easy. Iris had taken the news the hardest, and she had made him promise to text her everyday to make sure he was okay. The guys had silently understood his reasons and given him a friendly send-off. It's not like they would never see each other again anyway; they all knew that if any of them needed anything they'd be there in a heartbeat. In any case, it had been the best decision. Prompto needed to take a step back and learn to live alone again if he was going to face his whole life without Noctis.

Groaning as his phone's alarm went off, he rolled over in his bed and extended his arm to stop it. His body froze as his eye caught the notification that he had never bothered to remove, nevermind that he knew the date by heart and knew this was coming - some habits were harder to break than others, it seemed.

[ _August 30th – Noct's birthday_ ]

This day had always been the worst ever since Noctis' disappearance, a harsh reminder of how much time had passed without any sign of Noctis coming back. It was weird, somehow, that he chose to hold on to this day in particular. He could have marked down the day when Noctis got swallowed by the Crystal, or think back to the day when they first met, or actually became friends. Prompto didn't even care for his own birthday since the night had fallen upon the world and he didn't want to celebrate growing older in these conditions.

But each of Noctis' birthdays was a reminder of the man he could have been. The man he could be, were he there. Was he even growing older in the Crystal? Would he come back a 20-year old while they would all bear the marks of time passing by?

Prompto got up, his hand tight around his phone, and stared at his face in the small mirror on the wall. He wasn't even 25 yet, but the darkness and constant danger didn't help him look young. His skin was paler than it used to be, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He smiled at the small patch of hair on his chin, having grown it after losing a bet with Cindy, and eventually decided to keep it as he didn't hate it. Prompto could picture Noctis teasing him about it, and somehow the idea made him more happy than sad, so he figured that was a good thing.

Still, staring back at the phone in his hand, Prompto felt a lump form in his throat. Today was Noctis' 25th birthday. It was a milestone of sorts, something they had joked about together. They had seen it as the highlight of their younger years before reaching their thirties. He idly wondered what kind of stupid plans they would have come up with to celebrate it… Noctis didn't like parties and always dreaded the official ones that were thrown for him at the Citadel - most of the time he'd end up discreetly texting Prompto as soon as he could about how everything was horrible. So Prompto would usually come up with a fun, simple way to enjoy the occasion together afterwards.

Then again, who could tell what their lives would have been if none of this had happened? Would Noctis have been married by then? Would he have become King or would Regis still be alive? Would they even still hang out together that much?

 _Oookay Prompto, don't go down that road._

A knock on the door helped him get out of this train of thought.

"Bathroom's available, loverboy! Don't be late, Dave'll be waiting for ya!"

Cindy's muffled voice carried its usual energy, and Prompto smiled softly at how strong the woman managed to stay during these hard times. He looked back at his phone one last time. His thumb hesitated for a few seconds, but he couldn't bring himself to dismiss the notification and just turned the screen off, sighing deeply.

* * *

Cindy found him in the diner later that night, once she was done with her repairs. He was sitting at their usual booth, fiddling with a half-empty glass. Judging by his reddened face, this wasn't his first drink of the night.

"Anything happened?" Cindy asked carefully, sitting across from him. Prompto wasn't usually one to get drunk unless a hunter in his group got badly hurt, or worse.

"No. Easy hunt today, got back a few hours ago," Prompto answered, looking out the window. His voice was shaking just a little, but it wasn't from the drinks.

Cindy reached out to grab his glass, and Prompto protested weakly. "I reckon you've had enough for tonight," she said gently.

"I'm not drunk," Prompto retorted, and really he hadn't had that much to drink anyway. At least not enough to stop thinking.

Cindy sighed, and took Prompto's hands in hers. "Alright, talk to me. What's eatin' at ya?"

Prompto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "He would have been 25." His voice caught in his throat a little, and he felt Cindy's hands tighten around his. He opened his eyes, and she was staring at him gently, her expression encouraging him to keep talking. "It's just… It's stupid, forget it."

"Hey, it's not stupid if it's got you lookin' like that."

Prompto smiled a little, and cleared his throat. "Well… I don't know. It's just… 25, it's kind of a big one? When we turned 20, we talked about some stupid stuff we wanted to do before turning 25, but then everything happened and now…" He stopped to catch his breath, and stared out the window again. "I can't believe I still miss him so much. It's pathetic," he said in a low, dejected voice.

"Oh sweetie, you're not pathetic. You're just a hopeless romantic," Cindy said, successfully drawing a soft chuckle out of Prompto. "Ya know," she continued, her voice more serious now, "it ain't easy movin' on when you're still waiting for him to come back Gods know when. And life in this dark world ain't that fun either. You're doin' great, and it's ok to break down from time to time."

"Thanks, Cin," he said with a small smile, then looked back at her. "I guess it's not just that… We were 15 when we met. Soon I'll just have spent as many years without him as I did with him." Prompto sighed, his hands leaving Cindy's so that he could cross his arms behind his head. "This is ridiculous. I know the best I can hope for is what… one more day with him on the way to his death? I'm not even sure I want to live through that. Maybe it would be easier if I knew I would never see him again, period."

"You know you don't mean that," Cindy simply interrupted.

"I know… Maybe." He closed his eyes again, breathing deeply, and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know. I don't know anymore. Today fucking sucks."

Cindy stood up and moved to sit next to Prompto, her arm settling around his shoulders. "Okay, you know what, you get a free pass tonight. I'm gonna order more drinks, and we'll stay here as long as you want. Get it all off your chest, tell me stories, show me pictures, anything you need. Tomorrow will be another day, and you can keep on keepin' on like ya always do, alright?"

Prompto turned his head slightly to look at Cindy from behind his fingers. "Are you ready for the hangover of a lifetime? I have _a lot_ of pictures."

Cindy laughed. "Well at least tomorrow will suck for a different reason. I'll be keepin' you in the garage, so ya don't get yourself killed out there."

They ended up staying in the diner for several hours, Cindy keeping track of their orders so that Prompto didn't drink himself into oblivion. They went through all the photos Prompto had taken during their road trip around Lucis, and he found himself going from laughter to tears many times. All the thoughts, all the regrets he had buried within himself for the past five years were washing over him as he went on and on about how great a King Noctis would have been, and how stupid the Gods were for cursing such a wonderful person, and how he would have stood by Noctis' side forever even if his friend never returned his feelings because all he needed was being there and seeing Noctis smile, but now everything was ruined and stupid and he was a ridiculous excuse for a person, being still so hung up on someone he hadn't seen in so long.

Cindy listened and comforted him until Prompto started making absolutely no sense at all and it seemed about time for him to go to sleep. She helped him get back to his room and into his bed, forcing him to leave the photos he was clutching in his hand on his nightstand. As she started moving away from him, he reached out to grab her hand.

"Stay. Please," he said, his voice shaky.

She smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed, still holding his hand. "I'm here," she said, and watched him close his eyes. It didn't take long before Prompto was completely asleep, courtesy of the late hour and the alcohol.

She waited until his breathing was truly regular before gently releasing his hand, and she bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "Sleep well, Princess," Cindy whispered before stepping outside of his room.

* * *

The years went by, and it became almost maddening how similar they were. The seasons had disappeared as the darkness had fallen unto the world, plants had stopped growing but at the same time they weren't withering either. The world was like stuck in limbo, with the daemon population always increasing and threatening humanity's last refugees everyday. Hunters were now well organized, scientists were studying daemon physiology to find weaknesses that could be exploited, and really, people were holding on as well as they could, their only hope to be free of the darkness being that their King would return one day.

Prompto had accepted that Noctis would forever hold a place in his heart, that he wouldn't ever be able to move on entirely, but he had learned to live with it. The regret, longing for the life they could have had, what they could have been, was buried deep within him and it didn't get to him like it used to. It was his burden, his story, one of the things that made him who he was now: a respected hunter who often led some of the hardest expeditions, and a loyal friend who would always be there for those who needed him.

He was still in Hammerhead, enjoying the small place more than the overcrowded streets of Lestallum. Besides, he wouldn't be able to face himself if he left Cindy alone after all she'd done for him. His friendship with her was different from what he had shared with Noctis, but it also meant a lot to him. Cindy was straightforward, dynamic, easy to talk to about anything, and he was sure that it was her energy that helped him get through the years. The woman just would never let the darkness get to her, except on very rare occasions when he would then be there to comfort her.

There was always a group of hunters in Hammerhead these days, so Cindy was never truly alone in the garage. Nevertheless, with the number of daemons always increasing, Prompto didn't like to stay away for too long, so his visits to Lestallum were rare, and usually hunting-related. He still stayed in touch with everyone as often as possible, so it wasn't really a surprise when Iris called him that night as he was about to sleep.

 _"Hey there, stranger!"_ The young girl's voice had grown more confident over the years. At almost 22, she was an amazing hunter. She was just as energetic as Cindy was, and a lot cheekier. But she also cared deeply for her friends, and was a fundamentally kind person.

"Hey Iris, how's everyone doing?"

 _"As good as usual. You would know if you came by more often!"_

"Yeah right, and if I did, Cid would end up killing me for leaving his granddaughter alone all the time."

 _"Come on, just say you don't want to leave her side."_

"You know it's not like that at all!"

 _"Yeaaaah, right."_

Prompto sighed and leaned back against his pillow. For all his friends' teasing about it, there was truly nothing going on between him and Cindy… They kept the joke going because the fake-flirting made them feel good in this apocalyptic world; and, incidentally, it prevented Cindy from being hit on by every other hunter, as people respected Prompto enough not to steal his maybe girlfriend. He had explained this to his friends, but apparently they still enjoyed the joke way too much.

"Anyway… I was just about to sleep," Prompto said, hoping not to sound too annoyed. He wasn't, really, but he was exhausted and didn't feel like playing this game.

 _"Oh come on, don't be like that,"_ Prompto could practically hear her pout into the phone, _"Anyway, I just called you because it's going to be Gladdy's 30th birthday next month… And well, I just hoped you could join us? I know you don't like celebrating birthdays since… well, you know, but it's kind of a big one…"_

Prompto sighed again. He had stopped feeling depressed over each of Noctis' birthdays after the Great Hangover of his best friend's 25th birthday, but still didn't feel like celebrating his own or any birthday at all, really. It wasn't necessarily about the fact that Noctis was missing from the party, but just that this world was a stupid place where their youth was being thrown away like garbage. He didn't need to remind himself how they were all growing older yet accomplishing nothing other than killing daemons in order to stay alive for the feeble hope to one day see the sun again.

Well, see Noctis again too, he guessed. But he really didn't hope that much anymore.

 _"Prompto?"_

"Yeah, sorry, I'm still here. I was just thinking…"

 _"I get it, you know. The darkness, the daemons, there's not much to celebrate in this world. But still, I know it would mean a great deal to my brother if you were there."_

"30 years old… Can you believe it though? It used to seem like such an unattainable age. And next year it'll be Iggy's turn…"

 _"Yeah, and two years later it'll be you, but I'll still be young and beautiful."_

"Hey. I'm young and beautiful too."

 _"Ask me when you get rid of that thing on your chin!"_

"That thing on my chin, as you say, is either coming with me to you brother's birthday, or I'm not coming at all!"

 _"...So, you'll be there? Really?"_

Prompto contemplated the idea for a minute, but figured that as much as he hated the idea of remembering how many years were being stolen from them, being there for his friend was more important.

"Yeah. Tell the big guy I'll be there."

* * *

The monotony was eventually broken one morning in Hammerhead. Prompto was getting ready for a hunt as usual, when he heard Cindy shouting for him to join her in front of the garage. When he got there, he froze in his tracks and a stifled gasp escaped his lips.

Umbra was sitting there, a piece of paper in his mouth.

Prompto only realized his whole body was shaking when Cindy carefully grasped his arm. When he met her gaze, her eyes were filled with worry. He gave her a small smile to reassure her, and knelt down in front of Umbra, taking the paper.

It was blank.

"Uh? Why… What does this mean, boy?" Prompto asked Umbra, his voice unsteady.

Umbra just barked once and tilted his head to the side.

Prompto's heart was beating erratically in his chest. "I don't… I don't understand. Is Noctis coming back? Is he not? What…"

Cindy knelt next to him, one of her hands firmly placed on his shoulder. "Breathe. If you ask me, the dog seems to be expectin' something from you."

"From me?" Prompto asked, looking at Umbra, who simply barked again.

He stared at the paper in his hands. That simple piece of paper. For a second here, he had expected to see Noctis' handwriting on it. A sign that he was coming back. He tried breathing deeply to calm himself down, but he was feeling as though he was staring at the Crystal back in Gralea once again, as if Noctis had just disappeared from his side, as if the last nine years had never happened.

"You told me about him, remember?" Cindy tried. "He's a messenger. Maybe you're the one who's sending a message?"

"A… message? To Noctis?" Umbra barked again.

"That'd be my guess."

"But… What… What should I write?" Prompto felt like his brain had frozen and was unable to process what was happening.

"Well, given how his Highness is taking his sweet time to come back, I'd suggest writing 'get your royal ass back here', but maybe that wouldn't be appropriate," Cindy said, hoping to snap Prompto out of his stupor.

It seemed to have worked, as Prompto let out a soft chuckle and his whole body seemed to relax just a little. "Right. Maybe not."

"Maybe he'll just need to know where to find you when he comes back?"

"If he does come back."

"Couldn't hurt to try."

"Right. Well, boy," Prompto said, turning to Umbra, "I'm going to let Noctis know I'm in Hammerhead. I hope that's what you need from me."

Prompto wrote a quick note on the paper, trying to keep his hand as steady as possible, and gave the paper to Umbra. The dog took it in his mouth, and immediately left, disappearing into the darkness.

Cindy and Prompto stood up slowly, their eyes fixated on the last spot they had seen Umbra.

"I guess he got what he needed," Cindy said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I wish I knew what it meant," Prompto softly said, feeling a familiar lump form in his throat. It had been years now since he had felt like this.

"Are you alright?" Cindy asked, turning to her friend.

"I... I will be. Just… give me a moment," Prompto said, his voice breaking a little as he spoke.

Cindy didn't reply, but simply pulled him into an embrace which he returned immediately. She held him for a while, as he cried for the first time in years.

* * *

After Umbra's visit, Prompto spent several weeks in a state of permanent expectation. He had called the guys immediately after composing himself, and both Gladio and Ignis agreed that it was most likely a good sign. Every time the gates opened, Prompto would stare at the trucks pulling in Hammerhead, hoping to see Noctis' familiar frame stepping out. But after two months of this, the initial excitation died out, and Prompto resigned himself to continuing living life as usual. The idea that Noctis might come back soon was always present at the back of his mind, but he didn't dwell on it that much. He fell back into his routine of hunts and garage work, and didn't mention it anymore.

About one year after seeing Umbra, Prompto was sitting in the Hammerhead diner with Ignis and Gladio. It wasn't often that both of them would join him there, but Talcott had started driving hunters around to the different areas of Lucis, and the guys said they wanted to welcome him after his first successful run alone.

"Although, to be perfectly honest, Prompto, this is not the main reason why we're here," Ignis said.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Prompto asked, a bit worried.

"Don't get yourself all worked up. We just wanted to welcome you to the big old thirties club!" Gladio interrupted, laughing.

Prompto was dumbfounded for a few seconds. "Guys… My birthday was 4 months ago… What the hell?"

"Well, we know you didn't want to celebrate, so we didn't do anything then," Ignis continued, as if this was the most normal idea in the world. Not that this world was any kind of normal, but still.

"Guys, celebrating is still celebrating, no matter when you do it… I mean, it's nice and all, but you didn't need to…" Prompto felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He felt a little embarrassed, being put on the spot like that, but still, he couldn't deny that his friends were great.

"Don't fret, we didn't get you anything. Well, Iggy here baked something for you, though," Gladio said as Ignis opened the box he had put on the table earlier to unveil some delicious-looking brownies.

"It's nothing too fancy, there are not many ingredients available these days. But we just wanted to welcome you to adulthood," Ignis added with a smile.

"Me, an adult, are you certain?" Prompto laughed.

"He's right, Iggy, he's still the same scrawny kid!"

"Hey. I'm way more built than I used to be."

"Oh yeah, prove it then, I'll arm wrestle you."

"Eeeeeh… Maybe I'll try out some of Ignis' brownies first. It's my un-birthday, after all."

The three of them laughed, and Prompto was thankful for these small moments, no matter how rare they had become, when they could be together and maybe pretend that life was normal for a little while.

He smiled sincerely, reaching for a small brownie. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"No biggie," Gladio said, slapping him in the back.

"You are most welcome," Ignis said at the same time.

Ignis' cooking was still top notch, and Prompto realized just how long it had been since he tasted it. The man had really improved in those past ten years, his cane long forgotten, and anyone who didn't know him wouldn't have been able to tell that he was blind.

Prompto was about to reach for a second brownie when his phone rang, Talcott's name appearing on the screen.

"Hmm, that's weird. I hope he didn't get into any trouble," Prompto mumbled as he moved to answer the call. "Hey Talcott, everything alright?"

Silence fell among the three friends as Gladio saw Prompto suddenly become extremely pale. Ignis couldn't see it, but he had sensed the table shake as Prompto gripped the edge to ground himself, and he could hear Prompto's breathing becoming louder and somewhat erratic.

Prompto couldn't even see his friends anymore, a white veil had descended in front of his eyes and he felt like he was going to either be sick or collapse on the spot. "...I want to talk to him," he managed to say, the words leaving his mouth without him having any control over them. When he heard the faraway voice answering Talcott in his phone, he might as well have had a heart attack. Maybe it was for the best that his request had been denied, because he wasn't sure he would have been able to speak otherwise. "Right. Ok. Well, the guys and me are in Hammerhead, so… Right, see you."

Prompto kept his phone next to his ear even after the call ended, too overwhelmed to move or speak.

It was Ignis who broke the silence first, his voice unsteady. "Was it…?"

"Yes," Prompto breathed, his whole body shaking. "Noctis is back."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Haha, cliffhanger^^ (or not)_

 _Look at me trying to make sense of that whole "Prompto is still trying to impress Miss Cindy" business. Sorry Square Enix, I don't buy it. Their friendship, though, is something I loved writing about._

 _Next time, we'll explore all of my unresolved feelings about the end of this game... Spoiler alert: the ending of the game did not make me happy._


	4. Fall into your sunlight

_A/N:_ _I'm so happy you guys seem to like this fic so far :) thank you so much for the reviews and favorites, they always brighten my day!_

 _This 4th chapter is very dear to my heart... I've had it in mind since the first time I finished the game, it was actually supposed to be a one-shot but I could never get to actually write it down. I've just been staring at my notes forever but it was breaking my heart too much so I had to eventually add the whole fix-it afterwards to make me write it. (And then the first 3 chapters also happened). Anyway, this chapter is probably the saddest one here, so I'm sorry about that... but fear not, things will get better!_

 _Also my betas are amazing - hyperstorms and voxiferous, thank you so much!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Fall into your sunlight**

 _"I've made my peace."_

Noctis' words were still echoing inside Prompto's mind. Especially as he was thinking over and over about how he also was supposed to have made his peace, how he had spent the last ten years doing exactly just that. But somehow now that the moment had finally come, his feelings were kind of all over the place again.

Seeing Noctis step out of Talcott's truck had done it. All the feelings he had worked so hard to bury within himself had come back to hit him in the face. Noctis had changed so much, his hair longer and not styled at all, this unkempt beard covering his face… But his eyes - his eyes were still the same, shining in the darkness like stars, and when they eventually met his own, it took all of Prompto's strength not to cry.

It was so weird, the four of them being together again. Noctis was acting like he had been away for a few hours only, and the three others were awkwardly trying to keep up with that, not really knowing what to say. They had sat together outside the trailer, sharing a drink and what was left from Ignis' brownies, exchanging random stories about themselves and what had happened during those ten years, never really mentioning what they were about to do… And then, all of a sudden, they were leaving, and Prompto barely had the time to say goodbye to Cindy as he was getting their Kingsglaive uniforms he had kept in the garage all these years.

Now here he was, sitting in front of the campfire, Noctis two seats away from him. Ignis and Gladio had retreated in the tent to get some sleep, but he just couldn't bring himself to move. Noctis seemed lost in his thoughts, staring at the fire, his elbows resting on his knees. There were so many things that Prompto wanted to say, all that he had kept inside for the last ten years and even before that, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to speak. How do you talk to someone you haven't seen for so long?

Prompto wondered how Noctis was feeling about all this. His friend apparently had had no idea that ten years had gone by… Prompto often thought that their young years were being stolen from them in this dark world, but as far as Noctis was concerned, this was literally the truth. One third of his life, taken away like that, and all that was left for Noctis to do was march to his death.

Sure, he would bring back the light and save the world but… All Prompto could think about were the memories of the man he had loved, the dorky teenager who liked napping and playing video games, the young man who was always helping others although he had lost almost everything. Noctis didn't deserve this fate.

Part of Prompto wanted it all to be over. He had spent ten years preparing himself for this moment, but living through it was excruciating. He had half a mind to beg Noctis not to do it, to stay with them a little bit longer, and the other half just wanted to go to sleep so that he could stop thinking.

"So, Noct," Prompto found himself saying, and his voice sounded weird, like it somehow wasn't his own, "do you um… like, want to get some sleep before…"

Well, that wasn't awkward at all.

Fortunately, Noctis only smiled as he lifted his head to meet Prompto's eyes. "Guess I should, huh?" Then Noctis sighed and shook his head. "Can't really bring myself to do it yet though."

"Right," Prompto whispered, cursing himself for not coming up with anything else to say. He should be lightening the mood, it was what he always did, but…

How do you even lighten _this_ mood?

"Hey, Prompto," Noctis started, and Prompto realized that his friend was staring at him again.

"Yeah, Noct?"

"Do you… I mean, I won't get to see the others. Iris, Cor… everyone. I'd like to see how they changed."

"Oh," Prompto said, understanding what Noctis meant. "Yes, um. I've… I've always got some photos with me so…"

As Prompto stood up to get the pictures from his jacket pocket, Noctis moved to sit on the floor, right in front of the fire. "Sit with me?" He simply asked, turning his head towards Prompto.

* * *

Prompto didn't really know how much time had passed, just that he had also inadvertently taken the road trip pictures along with the ones from the past ten years, and that Noctis was now going through them with an unreadable expression on his face. The atmosphere between them never really stopped being awkward, but there was a sense of familiarity coming back as they were reminiscing their adventures around Lucis.

Prompto simply knew that he wasn't ready for this moment to end just yet. He eventually tried a bad joke, at which Noctis laughed softly, and Prompto felt the air between them become lighter. He relaxed a bit, moving closer to Noctis without really thinking about it. They started talking a bit more, laughing at some of the silliest pictures Prompto had taken back then.

One of the photos had them laughing harder than the others, a ridiculous selfie they had taken with Kenny Crow, and Prompto ended up resting his head on Noctis's shoulder to gather his breathing. It was a reflex of sorts, something they would often do whenever they were laughing too hard, and it usually only lasted a few seconds - Prompto never allowed himself to linger any longer than that.

This time however, upon realizing their position, Prompto didn't move away. His heart was beating like mad and he cursed himself for feeling like a blushing teenager, but it had been too long, too painful, and dammit if these were the last moments he would spend with Noctis he could allow himself to be close to his friend for once in his life.

Prompto, however, wasn't expecting to feel Noctis' head settle on his own, and he had to close his eyes and try to swallow the familiar lump forming in his throat, because this was taking him back so long ago, when they were both still young and stupid and he was so, so in love with Noctis, and he would have completely freaked out at something as simple as that.

Maybe he should tell him, before it was too late. Or maybe this moment was all he needed. After all these years spent locking these feelings away, maybe this memory was enough, the comfortable silence between them and their warm bodies close together. Prompto would hate himself forever if he made things weird between them right at the end, so maybe this was the best. He could live with this as their last real moment together.

"This is so weird," Prompto heard Noctis whisper against his hair, and he froze, unsure what his friend was referring to.

"Uh?" Prompto only managed to say.

"Just… the ten years thing. Somehow I feel… different. Like my body is aware of it but… Really, my last memories are of Gralea," Noctis said slowly.

"Oh," Prompto breathed, and he couldn't help but feel a little relieved. "I'm sorry, man. I can't imagine how confusing it must be."

"Not your fault. Just… I feel like I've missed so much," Noctis said, lifting his head back up.

Prompto immediately missed the contact, but also moved to stare at his friend, taking in Noctis' older features in the orange glow of the fire's light. Noctis' eyes met his own for a second, before moving down to look at Prompto's wrist. Hesitantly, Noctis traced the barcode on Prompto's skin with one finger, and Prompto felt his mouth go dry.

"You're not wearing it anymore," Noctis simply said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, I…" Prompto replied, his voice catching in his throat a little. "I figured there wasn't much point to it anymore…"

"I'm sorry," Noctis said, still tracing the pattern with his finger. "You told us this huge secret but… we were rushed. I just hope… I mean, I'm sorry if it seemed that I dismissed it like it was nothing."

Prompto felt his chest tighten. "It's alright, man. If anything… I'm the one who should be sorry, keeping this from you for so long…" Prompto let his head fall down as he spoke. It was funny, somehow, he hadn't thought about this in forever. He had stopped wearing his leather band after they came back from Gralea, but the guys had barely mentioned it again, and he had gotten used to it. Still, he had always hated hiding this from Noctis when they were young. "I guess… I was scared. Because you were the Prince and all, that if this came out, you… I don't know, you wouldn't be allowed to hang out with me anymore, or you just wouldn't want to," Prompto said, his voice unsteady.

"That's stupid," Noctis retorted, and Prompto lifted his head to look at Noctis, but his friend was still staring at his wrist. "You would still be the same person to me. Who you were supposed to be doesn't define who you are."

"I don't know, _Your Highness_. Look at you, you're pretty much who you were supposed to be," Prompto said in what he hoped was a light tone, but hated himself as soon as he realized what these words sounded like.

Noctis froze and his hand stopped moving along Prompto's wrist. "Is that how you see me now?" Noctis asked, dejected, eyes still not meeting Prompto's.

"No, of course not, I didn't mean to…" Prompto said quickly, and took Noctis' still hand in both his own without really thinking. This time Noctis lifted his head and Prompto was taken aback by how much vulnerability he could see in his friend's eyes. Behind the kingly appearance, Noctis was still the same young man he used to know, carrying a burden far too heavy for his shoulders. "You know I don't," Prompto said softly, his gaze never leaving Noctis'.

Noctis' hand tightened around Prompto's, and a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. Something new appeared in Noctis' eyes, something Prompto could only qualify as awe, and it made his heart beat faster in his chest because as far as he knew no one, not even his close friends, had ever looked at him like that.

"You were always the only one… who allowed me to forget all of this," Noctis said softly, and Prompto only then realized that Noctis was leaning in closer, close enough to feel his friend's breath on his lips really, but his brain must have short-circuited at some point because he was only able to stay frozen in place while his heart was hammering in his chest.

"Thanks, Prom," Noctis breathed against Prompto's lips before closing the distance.

Noctis' lips were soft and warm against his, and Prompto felt like he was having an out of body experience of sorts because there was no way this was actually happening, not after pining after Noctis for so long and then working so hard to learn to live without him. His body moved on his own accord though, and he leaned into the kiss, trying hard not to think about how natural this felt when Noctis' free hand settled on his jaw.

One of Prompto's hands moved to grab Noctis' shoulder while his other hand clutched at Noctis' as their kiss deepened. It stayed soft and slow; there was no urgency in the way they touched each other, and something at the back of Prompto's mind was whispering that this was not how a first kiss was supposed to feel, that it felt more like a last kiss, the ending to something that could have been but never got the chance.

Still, the butterflies in his stomach were competing with the tightness around his heart, and as he felt Noctis' hand gently tug a few strands of blond hair behind his ear he knew that this moment would be enough.

It had to be.

They kissed like that for long minutes, slow and sweet, before pulling away somewhat reluctantly. Their hands were still holding each other, and Prompto knew that his eyes definitely weren't dry.

"Prompto, I…" Noctis started.

"Don't," Prompto interrupted, shaking his head swiftly. "Don't say you're sorry, don't say you… Just don't say anything. This is enough."

"But…"

"Perfect way to say goodbye, isn't it?" Prompto said in the lightest tone he could manage. His lips were curled in an obviously forced smile as if he was trying to pretend that no, those weren't tears rolling down his cheeks, like, wasn't it supposed to rain anyway?

Noctis apparently got the message, because he simply nodded, smiling softly as his hand tightened around Prompto's.

* * *

 _"But of course, Your Highness."_

 _"We haven't even reached our prime yet!"_

 _"Maybe I'm just better at hiding it?"_

 _"Glad to see my ten years of practice is finally paying off."_

Prompto wasn't counting anymore the number of times he had mentally slapped himself after opening his mouth. He was trying - he really wanted them to fall back into their old dynamic, if only for Noctis, to give him one last fight together just like they used to be… But it seemed that everything he said sounded bitter or simply served as a grim reminder that _hey,_ by the way _,_ remember how Noctis is going to _die_ in about like thirty minutes or something?

 _Get a goddamn grip, Prompto._

Seriously, he almost blurted out a confession during a fight, thankfully stopping himself as soon as he realized that _one:_ this was probably the worst timing ever, and _two:_ what would he even have said? _"Hey Noct, so, um, I love you? Well, at least I did love you, I don't really want to think about whether or not I still love you, like, the whole point of those last ten years was to move on from you, so um, since you're not staying, well, you know."_

Yeah, probably the worst confession ever, too. This was getting ridiculous. His brain was completely fried and his feelings were all over the place, torn between clutching at Noctis and never letting him go, and getting the hell over it with all of this because he wasn't sure he could keep on much longer.

Besides, everything Prompto wanted to say probably didn't need to be uttered out loud. The kiss they had shared by the fire, and the way he had held onto Noctis as they were trying to get a few hours of sleep probably spoke volumes.

Really, maybe he should stop talking altogether.

Still, with how this day was going, it didn't even surprise him to hear his voice say the stupidest thing ever as Noctis was going through their road trip pictures.

"Ah, uh you sure you want a picture with just me, buddy? It's sweet and all, but a little bit creepy."

 _Really? "Creepy"? What the hell, Prompto?_

Prompto felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he met Noctis' unimpressed look. At least his friend seemed to understand that he pretty much had no control over what he was saying anymore. Still, this ridiculous quip earned him a well-deserved flick on the back of his head - courtesy of Gladio - once Noctis' eyes were focused on the photos again.

* * *

"No turning back now," Prompto said, his voice unsteady as he stared at Noctis' back. He was not sure to whom he was saying this, to Noctis, to himself, or to all of them, maybe. Because this was it, Noctis was climbing up the stairs to go back into the Citadel and fulfill his destiny, and Prompto found himself staring at the ground because he wasn't sure he could stand watching his friend march to his death without running after him or doing something stupid like that.

"Prompto." Surprised, Prompto lifted his head to see that Noctis had, in fact, turned back, and was looking at them fondly. "Gladio. Ignis. I leave it to you. Walk tall, my friends," Noctis said.

Silence fell between the four friends as all of them knew that this was their real goodbye, that Noctis wouldn't turn back a second time. And Prompto just stared at him, fighting hard not to open his mouth because he was fairly certain that if he did he would most likely cry or beg Noctis not to do it - darkness was fine after all, he was used to it, maybe Noctis could sacrifice himself after he turned 80 or something.

So, no, Prompto would rather not speak. As his eyes met Noctis' he knew that he didn't need to anyway, that his friend was aware of just how much he meant to him. Just like the moment they had shared by the fire had been enough, this was enough too.

Ignis was the only one to break the silence. "Godspeed... and take care. Majesty," the man said as the three of them bowed in front of Noctis, and Prompto realized just then how strongly his body was shaking. He heard the daemons materialize behind them and raised his head to share one last glance with Noctis before his friend, his King, the man he had loved, turned away and climbed the stairs again.

Prompto had never been this thankful for having to focus on fighting daemons in his whole life.

* * *

He knew.

Prompto couldn't explain how, but he knew, he knew there was something different about his gun, he knew that even if he tried to make it dematerialize it wouldn't. A quick glance at the others was enough to show him that they had realized it as well. Their link to the Crystal's magic had been severed.

Noctis was gone.

Yet the daemons lingered, and the sky was still dark. Apparently whatever Noctis had to do wasn't over yet, so Prompto kept fighting alongside his friends, ignoring the tightness in his chest as best he could.

Prompto never knew how long they kept fighting like that, maybe only a few minutes, maybe more. He just knew that for all the time he had spent preparing himself for this moment he was never truly ready for it. He felt angry and torn apart, and it was showing in the way he was fighting, more aggressively, as if he had nothing left to lose.

And in this moment, it really felt like that.

Then, without warning, all the remaining daemons vanished. The three friends froze for a moment, and then moved closer to each other, Prompto's eyes searching the dark sky for the first glimpse of the promised light.

It was almost imperceptible at first, how the darkness felt just a little thinner, but then Prompto saw it: a small orange flicker, far away on the horizon. It started to grow, larger and brighter, until the whole sky was filled with color and the sun appeared between the buildings of Insomnia, its light still weak yet blinding for eyes that were so used to the dark.

Prompto closed his eyes upon looking at the sun, partly by reflex and partly because of the overwhelming loss he was feeling in his heart. The light felt so good on his skin and behind his closed eyelids, and he could feel it in his bones, how much his body had been craving the sunlight - and yet, yet he knew that as long as he lived, each and every sunrise would be a bittersweet reminder of how much this light had cost him.

They did not need to speak, Prompto knew that Ignis could sense the light on his face, and he also knew that both his friends were feeling the same loss. As he felt Ignis' and Gladio's hands settle on his shoulder, Prompto's heart finally broke and the tears he had been holding back all night escaped his eyes.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _(This is all Square Enix's fault anyway)_

 _Also pretty much everything Prompto says when they're in Insomnia makes me sad or angry, so I'm explaining it by the fact that he's pretty much losing his mind over this whole nonsense. ("Creepy", seriously Prom, none of your pics with Noct are creepy, pffft)_

 _Don't be sad guys, I'm going to start fixing things starting next chapter!_

 _The next one will actually be quite short, because it's a transition chapter. It should be up in a few days!_


	5. Wait for me to come home

_A/N: First of all: thank you guys so much for the amazing response I've had regarding chapter 4! It was so dear to me, and I'm glad you liked it - despite its sadness._

 _As promised, I am here to fix things from now on! This new chapter is really very short, sorry about that, but it's marking the transition between angst and future fluff... And this time, it's written from Noctis' point of view. I hope you'll like it!_

 _As always, thanks a lot to my betas, voxiferous and hyperstorms!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Wait for me to come home**

When Noctis opened his eyes, he was sitting on the throne again, but the room wasn't destroyed; it was all lit up and filled with flowers, and as he noticed Luna in her wedding gown sitting by his side, Noctis realized that they were finally getting their wedding.

His heart hurt a bit at the idea. It's not that he had never looked forward to it - as an heir to the throne he had always sort of known that he would have to get married with someone "good enough" to carry the line and that he might not have a say in the matter. And to be honest, when he had heard about the wedding with Luna, he had been relieved because at least she was someone he genuinely cared about. Still, while his friends had always been always talking about the wedding with enthusiasm, he had never really been that thrilled about the idea.

He stared fondly at the picture he had chosen earlier, knowing very well the reason why he hadn't cared much about getting married. The four of them were in the photo, still young and smiling, believing they could take on the world. Prompto's arm was around Noctis' shoulder, his blue eyes shining with happiness. Noctis' chest tightened as he realized that he hadn't been able to see this look in Prompto's eyes again since they had arrived in Altissia.

Luna was looking over his shoulder, and Noctis showed her the photo. She took it in her hand, smiling gently, an unreadable expression in her eyes. As she looked back up at Noctis, he figured that at least he would be spending his afterlife with a dear friend by his side. Luna moved just a little closer, and Noctis remembered that this was supposed to be a wedding, so he smiled softly at her and leaned in to kiss her gently, trying to ignore the lump in his throat as he did so.

As he pulled back, he saw a hint of sadness pass through Luna's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by fondness before she rested her head on her arm, close to him.

"Are you happy, Noctis?" Luna asked softly.

"I, uh… What?" Noctis replied, not exactly sure what Luna was getting at.

"We finally met again," she simply said.

"Luna… you know I always wanted to see you again. I just... didn't expect it to be like this," Noctis answered awkwardly. They were dead, after all.

"You have a choice now, Noctis," Luna said, raising her head to meet Noctis' gaze. "This is not the afterlife yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you care for me, and you know just as well that I care for you. Maybe if the peace treaty had been a reality we would have grown to truly love each other. But your heart doesn't belong to me, it never has."

"Luna…" Noctis could see in her eyes that there was no point in arguing. Still, what was the point in bringing this up now?

"I've spoken to the Astrals. Requested that they do one last act of mercy before disappearing from this world," she paused for a second, and smiled softly at Noctis. "If your heart desires it, you have been granted a second chance."

"A… second chance at what?"

"At life. At being whoever you want to be. It won't be easy, rebuilding the world, and the people would most likely still want you to be their King. But you would have your whole life in front of you. With your friends. With him."

Noctis felt his heart beat faster in his chest. This was something he never envisioned, never let himself dream about. He had been aware for a while - before being taken by the Crystal - that his feelings for Prompto were beyond friendship, but he was royalty, he had thought he would need to further the line of Lucis, and he hadn't wanted to jeopardize their friendship by exploring a relationship that would have no future. The idea of hurting and losing Prompto was worse than having to keep his feelings to himself.

He remembered their kiss by the fire. Would things have been different if he had known from the start what his true destiny was? If he came back now, what would it mean for them? Part of him really wanted to find out. He had died a 30 year-old who had only lived 20 of these years. While he had no regrets regarding his sacrifice, he still felt somewhat robbed.

"Is there a catch?" he asked carefully, not completely trusting the Astrals to just... let him go.

"It is a second chance, not a trap. If you choose to follow me now, we will go through the door. Behind it await your father, your mother, and everyone who was linked to the Crystal's magic when they died. If you let me go alone, you will wake up in the real Citadel."

"But, if the magic fades from the world, will I be able to meet you when I die again? And my friends, what about them?" Noctis urged, not really prepared to choose between his family and his friends.

"Noctis, you and your friends have served the Crystal for a long time, and you have restored the light to the world. You will forever be welcome here. The only question is when."

Noctis swallowed and stared at the door. Both his parents were waiting there. He had so many things he wanted to tell his father. And he had always wished he had known his mother; his dad always spoke so fondly of her.

But they would not disappear. One day, he would be back. In the meantime, he could live, help rebuild the new world.

He could be selfish.

He could be with Prompto.

If Prompto wanted him, of course, but somehow he didn't have too many doubts about that. Never mind the fact that they had kissed, the other man had never really been good at hiding the blush on his cheeks whenever Noctis caught him staring.

This simple memory made him smile, and he knew he had had his answer all along.

"Thank you, Luna," he told her with a fond smile. "I'm sorry. Please wait for me a little longer."

"I will," she said. "But next time, there will be no wedding," she added with a teasing smile.

Noctis simple chuckled and nodded, before watching her step away from the throne. Then his head started spinning and everything became white.

* * *

When Noctis opened his eyes once more, he was still sitting on the throne. But this time, he knew this was reality. The rising sun could be seen through the huge hole in the wall, and the room was bathed in an orange light.

Noctis lowered his gaze to his chest, finding his shirt still ripped where the sword had struck him, but his body intact underneath, not even the hint of a scar. He wondered for a second if this was real, if this was not some kind of weird Astral joke at his expense, but then again he _had_ done everything they had asked of him, so…

His main reason for coming back flashed at the front of his mind and he stood up, heart racing, before he ran through the door to the elevator.

* * *

From the top of the Citadel's stairs, Noctis could make out the figures of his three friends, huddled together, faces turned towards the sun. He stepped down slowly, not really sure what to say now that he was here.

"Hey," Noctis simply uttered, as eloquently as when he met them after those ten years in the Crystal.

"Ok guys, I think I'm hearing voices," Noctis heard Prompto say, and it pained him to hear how broken his friend's voice was.

"Hey!" Noctis said again, louder this time, clearly seeing the moment when all three men jumped at the familiar voice.

Prompto was the first to turn around.

"Wh… What the… How... What?"

Prompto's face was still covered with tears, yet Noctis couldn't help but chuckle at the utterly baffled expression on his face. Not that Gladio and Ignis weren't sporting the exact same one, to be fair.

"Highness…?" Ignis ventured, his voice unsteady.

"Yeah, well," Noctis started, scratching the back of his neck, "What can I say? I am full of surprises."

"You little…" Gladio growled, but his smile made him somewhat less menacing.

"Is this real?" Prompto asked, extending a hand to touch Noctis' arm.

"Hundred percent," Noctis simply replied.

Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Noctis was pulled into a crushing hug and Prompto was laughing and sobbing against his shoulder. Ignis and Gladio joined them not a second later, and Noctis could feel the warmth of his best friends enveloping him.

Yes, he had definitely made the right decision.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _GROUP HUG! Because, seriously, that's what this game has been missing._

 _Also I kinda wanted to give Luna some love, because her character is so unexploited in the game... So I made her the reason Noctis can come back^^ As far as her romance with Noctis goes... I honestly went into the game blind, so I was ready to believe any canon pairing as long as they were believable, but, really... I just couldn't see it? And when I played the NG+ I tried to get as many conversations about the wedding between the boys as possible, and Noctis always sounded super dismissive, mainly being worried about whether or not he'd be able to eat the food at the ceremony... So, yeah, they don't really make sense together to me. But I still like her character, especially in Kingsglaive!_

 _Anyway, next time, we'll get back to Prompto's point of view, and we'll see how our boys are adapting to being reunited._

 _I think I'm going to post new chapters every Tuesday and Friday from now on, given my schedule for this month it should be fairly doable - as long as nothing unplanned happens. See you next time then!_


	6. Confusion is nothing new

_A/N:_ _All your reviews and favorites make me so happy, you guys have no idea! Thank you so much :) I'm so glad you like this story so far and I hope you'll like what's coming up next._

 _From now on, things will focus mainly on Prompto and Noctis - because, let's be honest, I just really want them to be happy. But how do you act around someone you haven't seen for so long? Can they just pick up where they left off? Let's see about that!_

 _Shout-out to my awesome betas, voxiferous and hyperstorms, thank you always!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Confusion is nothing new**

 _"You're an idiot."_

That's what Cindy's last text said, and pretty much what Prompto was thinking about himself anyway. It had been three weeks since the light came back. Three weeks since Noctis _really_ came back, apparently having been granted a second chance by the Astrals.

And also three weeks during which Prompto had avoided being alone with Noctis because he was completely freaking out and had no idea how to act around him. Which was insane, he tried to tell himself, Noctis had been his best friend for five years, and back then their friendship had come so naturally from the start...

However, he had just spent ten years forcing himself to accept that he wouldn't see Noctis again for more than a day, and that there was no way out of this. And before that, he had spent most of their years of friendship convincing himself that his crush would always be one-sided and that it was fine.

So, no wonder his brain was a mess right now. Not only was Noctis back to stay - something he was incredibly grateful for - but apparently he also kinda sorta thought that they were together or something?

Lodgings in Insomnia were scarce. Only the Citadel still had electricity - most likely something Ardyn was responsible for - so all the volunteers who had arrived from Lestallum to help clean up and rebuild the Crown City were sleeping here, and adjustments had to be made. While sharing a bed with Noctis was nothing out of the ordinary - at least in the context of their friendship ten years earlier - Noctis' arm snaking around his waist at night was definitely something new.

The first night, Prompto had fallen asleep as soon as his head had touched the pillow. It was like he was finally able to relax and all the exhaustion that had piled up for years had hit him at last. Noctis had stayed up late, talking with Ignis about what was going to happen now, and Prompto hadn't noticed him come back. As he woke up with the sunrise, all the events of the previous day suddenly came back to him and he was also very much aware of Noctis' warm body snuggled against his back.

And that's when the freaking out began. His heart started beating faster. In a way this was all he had ever dreamed of, but also what the hell was happening? Sure, they had kissed and spent the night holding each other less than forty-eight hours ago, but that was when they all thought Noctis was about to die, this had been their goodbye… It had really felt like the end, the end of something that never really was.

But this… Waking up in a comfortable bed, in Noctis' arms, the sun shining outside the windows, it felt too… domestic, like they had been dating for a while and were about to have a lazy breakfast in bed or something. Like the dark years had been nothing but a bad dream. But Prompto couldn't forget. The darkness, the death, the pain… It had been real, all of it. Ten years of this… He couldn't just switch back to normal like that.

So, Prompto did the next logical thing and ran, slipping out of the bed without waking Noctis up. And ever since that morning, he always managed to be asleep - or at least to be faking it - before Noctis came to bed, and to sneak out before Noctis would wake up. During the day, he would keep himself busy and try to sort out his thoughts and feelings.

He knew he was being ridiculous, and Noctis would often shoot him weird glances during the day whenever their paths crossed. He had mostly talked about it with Cindy via text messages, having only been able to see her once when she came to tow some repairable cars to Hammerhead, but she hadn't been that big a help, mostly telling him to get a damn grip and just kiss Noctis again already.

But it was too weird. For all his memories and dreams of Noctis, the man sleeping next to him was almost a stranger. They hadn't grown together. Noctis had been through some weird Astral-realm change and Prompto had adapted to life in an apocalyptic world. They couldn't just pick up where they had left off.

 _"At least talk to him. How do you think he must feel?"_

This was actually some good advice, and Prompto was aware of this, but whenever he imagined himself having this conversation with Noctis he started hyperventilating. The truth was, he was also terrified. Terrified that Noctis wouldn't like the new him. Terrified that it wouldn't work between them. Terrified to lose him again, one way or another. Terrified to let himself feel again.

Sighing softly, Prompto turned off his phone's screen and glanced behind his shoulder, taking in the features of his sleeping friend. Just like every morning, there was a fleeting minute during which Prompto almost gave in and let himself melt into Noctis' embrace… But then the fear hit him again and he turned his head away, slowly moving out of Noctis' arms.

This morning though, Noctis didn't let him leave.

"Oh no you don't," Noctis whispered against Prompto's neck, tightening his hold to bring Prompto closer to him.

"Noct," Prompto squeaked, "what are you-"

"Stop running away from me," Noctis said, his voice strained.

"I'm not- Noct, just let me-" Prompto stammered, trying to get out of Noctis' hold.

Noctis said nothing, but released him, and they both sat up on the bed. Prompto's heart was beating like crazy and he was staring at the floor, feeling Noctis' gaze on the back of his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"It's not what you think," Prompto said quietly.

"Then what is it, Prompto?" Noctis asked, and he sounded hurt. "Because from where I stand you sure don't look happy that I'm alive."

"No, Gods no, of course-" Prompto turned around to look at Noctis and his heart sank at the betrayed look in his friend's eyes. He instinctively took Noctis' hands in his own before continuing. "Noct, I'm sorry, I never meant… Of course I'm happy that you're here, it's all I ever wanted. I just… I don't know, I can't seem to think straight..."

Noctis looked away from Prompto, sadness still present in his eyes. "Luna, when she gave me this second chance, she said…" Noctis started, his voice low. "She said that she knew my heart didn't belong to her. And… I don't know, I guess I just thought…" he trailed off, and he was looking so vulnerable that Prompto felt horribly guilty for letting his insecurities take over for so long. He needed to stop running away from this, whatever this was.

"Noct," Prompto interrupted, his heart hammering inside of his chest as Noctis hesitantly raised his eyes to meet his gaze. "Noct, I love you," he blurted out, tightening his hold on Noctis' hands to ground himself. Noctis' eyes went wide, but he said nothing, so Prompto went on. "I don't remember exactly when it started, but I've loved you since back when we were in high school. But when you disappeared, and they told me you would never truly come back… I had to move on, you understand? Evidently, I didn't do a very good job, because I could never really forget you, but eventually I knew I would be able to go through life without you…"

"Forget me…" Noctis whispered, his expression unreadable.

"Not like that, of course, I would never forget you. Just… I needed to take care of myself. The first year was… not that great," Prompto trailed off, not wanting to get into details and risk making Noctis feel guilty. It's not like it was his fault after all. "Anyway… Noct, after a while I never let myself dream about us anymore. I barely even let myself dream about us when we were young, because I thought that even if you wanted to be with me we'd have no future."

Noctis chuckled and Prompto shot him a quizzical look. "Sorry, it's just… I used to think the exact same thing back then."

Prompto smiled softly. "Well, it seems we were both idiots then. And I guess I still am…" he trailed off. "I don't know how to explain it… I should be, I don't know, over the moon. But I'm freaking out," Prompto struggled to find his words, and Noctis was looking at him gently now, softly rubbing his thumbs on his hands, which felt great but didn't help him relax. "I guess… After all this time, I don't know how to be normal around you anymore? Hell, I don't even know how to do _anything_ normal anymore after everything that has happened… I just… I need a little time. To adjust. To… I don't know, to learn to know you again? I just can't pretend the last ten years didn't happen…"

"Ok, and how exactly is avoiding me helping?" Noctis asked, but his tone was more amused than anything.

"Yeah, well, I never said I was freaking out in a logical way," Prompto retorted with a small smile. "I guess… I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to get hurt… In the end, I was just being stupid, and I hurt you anyway, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just… Talk to me now? I want to get to know the new you too."

Prompto nodded and they both smiled fondly at each other for a moment. He was still holding Noctis' hands, although at this point Noctis was doing most of the holding because this whole conversation had made Prompto a little light-headed. He knew it had to happen, and was glad that Noctis took action, but now he wasn't entirely sure where to start.

Noticing the sunlight illuminating Noctis' face, Prompto realized that maybe the best thing to do was to simply act normal. Then, who knows, the rest might follow naturally.

"Ok, we should probably go meet the others now, though," Prompto said, nodding towards the door. "Unless you want to start your day with another lecture about the meaning of being fashionably late," he added with a wink.

"Right... You go get ready first, I'll rest some more," Noctis said before plopping back down on the bed. Prompto chuckled and got up to get his things.

* * *

That same night, Prompto actually waited for Noctis to come back. His friend was always busy with Ignis in the evening, having missed so much of what had happened to his kingdom. Prompto was absently playing with his phone when Noctis stepped into the room, smiling upon noticing that Prompto was awake.

"Hey," Prompto said, and Noctis fell down face first onto the bed, groaning. "That bad?" Prompto asked with a chuckle.

"I always hated politics," Noctis replied into the mattress.

"Hm, then you didn't exactly pick the best job to avoid them," Prompto joked.

Noctis' reply came out as a muffled groan before he raised his head to look at Prompto. "I actually had an idea today," he said.

"Um?" Prompto simply answered.

"Yep," Noctis continued, sitting up on the bed and facing Prompto. "Let's go on a road trip."

"What?"

"Just you and me. It would be fun, and it would give us some time to talk and stuff."

Prompto was stunned. "Are you… Noct, I just- You can't be serious? We can't exactly go on a vacation now when the world is still being rebuilt. You're kind of the King, I'm no Ignis but I'm pretty sure that it won't look too good."

"On the contrary. The King and his most faithful Glaive are going to visit all the outposts that are being rebuilt. It'll be perfect for morale and stuff."

Prompto's head fell into his hands as he tried not to laugh. "You… You're so..."

"Hmm?" Noctis feigned innocence.

"So basically your first… kingly gesture or something… is actually a cover-up for you trying to get into my pants?"

"Hey, you said it, not me. I'm just trying to be a good friend. It just so happens that I get to be a good King at the same time."

"Right. So convenient," Prompto said, rolling his eyes at Noctis.

"Totally."

They grinned at each other for a moment, and Noctis tilted his head to the side before whispering, "I missed this."

Prompto's smile weakened a bit, and now there was a hint of sadness in it. "Me too. You have no idea."

"So, road trip?" Noctis asked quickly, before the weight of the years they spent apart could threaten to ruin the mood.

"If you can convince Ignis, then sure, I'm in," Prompto replied, his grin returning.

"He already said yes. We're leaving tomorrow."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _It's Road Trip 2.0 guys! And it's going to be extra-fluffy. I hope you'll be as happy reading it as I was writing it^^_

 _Sorry this chapter is again rather short, but we'll be back to longer ones from now on. I just needed these two to get their shit sorted out before moving on to the next part._

 _See you guys next time!_


	7. To feel like we did before

_A/N:_ _Thank you all for your reviews and favorites again! I was having a bad day when I posted the previous chapter and they helped me feel a lot better :)_

 _Let's get our boys on the road now, shall we? I hope you'll like this chapter as well!_

 _More thanks to voxiferous and hyperstorms for their help with this story!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - To feel like we did before**

"Alright, you're all set. This one ain't as pretty as your Regalia was, but she'll do fine," Cindy said as she showed Noctis and Prompto their new ride. She had driven them to Hammerhead as she was towing some more vehicles in from Insomnia, and had finished repairing one of the Citadel's cars for them to use on their trip.

"Thanks Cin, it'll be perfect!" Prompto said, smiling at her and taking his place in the passenger's seat.

"Isn't letting your King drive a breach of protocol or something?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Well, the last time I was in a car when Prompto was driving, it broke down," Noctis replied teasingly.

"Oh, well, don't worry your Highness, loverboy here hasn't broken anything these past few years," Cindy said, winking at Prompto.

"Really? Then maybe when I'm tired I'll let… _loverboy_ drive," Noctis said with a smirk.

"Just… stop calling me that," Prompto groaned, his face in his hands, while Cindy and Noctis laughed.

"Anyway," Noctis started, "we should get going. Thanks a lot, Cindy."

"Anytime. Have a safe trip!" She followed the car, waving at them as they were pulling out of Hammerhead. "And Princess, make sure to stop for dinner when you come back around!" Cindy yelled while they were still within earshot.

Prompto just choked and Noctis started laughing. "Princess?"

"Don't… even…" Prompto tried, his face redder than usual.

"You two seem close," Noctis simply said once he was done laughing.

"I've stayed in Hammerhead for like… six, seven years? We've become pretty good friends."

"Talcott told me you were still trying to impress her."

"Pfft, Talcott is just a kid, and he spends way too much time with the other hunters. But yeah, I guess that's how it must have looked from the outside."

"I wouldn't mind, you know? I mean… Ten years is a long time, and it's not like we were together anyway," Noctis said carefully, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You just cut right to the chase, right?" Prompto replied with a somewhat uncomfortable laugh.

"Well, I did say I wanted to know the new you. That includes what went on in your life when I wasn't here."

Prompto sighed and stared at the moving landscape. "Like I said, we're just friends. There was some light flirting involved but really it was more a joke than anything else. Besides… I don't know, the world back then… it wasn't exactly a place where I'd imagine myself carrying on a real relationship. It's hard to build something when you don't know whether or not there'll be a future."

"Right," Noctis breathed out. Prompto knew that his friend was still feeling guilty about having been gone so long, even though he had had no control over it. "Well, Specs and Aranea didn't seem to mind," Noctis continued, most likely trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh Gods, don't even get me started on them. I was so freaked out when I found out."

"What, they didn't tell you?"

"I was living in Hammerhead when they got together, and apparently some people thought it would be more fun if I just happened to walk in on them being all lovey-dovey in the kitchen when I came by to visit."

"I… can't even imagine," Noctis laughed.

"Right? Apparently my face must have been priceless because Gladio and Iris couldn't stop laughing."

"How did it even happen?"

"I don't know… I guess they just got closer over time, planning hunts and everything. It's funny, I would never have imagined them together, but they actually fit pretty well."

"It's still a bit weird to me. I mean, Aranea was a big help in Tenebrae, but she was kinda scary."

"Well, she still is. But Iggy isn't fazed by it at all, it's actually pretty funny when she gets all worked up about something and he answers her in his usual super calm way."

"I'm gonna need to see that," Noctis said with a chuckle. "Can you imagine if they have kids though? They would be super cute."

Prompto gasped in a jokingly horrified way. "Don't even speak about it, dude! If she ever gets pregnant I'm moving away, I'd be too scared!"

* * *

Longwythe wasn't too far from Hammerhead, so when they arrived they still had almost a whole afternoon to spend there. The motel and diner were still being rehabilitated, but people could already sleep and eat there as long as they didn't expect much.

After a short speech - Ignis had insisted Noctis maintained at least some protocol - Prompto and Noctis helped with the repairs until evening. Prompto could sense how people acted more relaxed now that the daemons were truly gone. Watching Noctis talk to some of the hunters that were in the diner, Prompto felt his heart soar with affection. Noctis had done so much more for everyone than just bring back the light.

They ended up in a small motel room, after reassuring everyone working there that no, they didn't mind, and even though Noctis was technically the King he was also able to understand that the rebuilding would take time.

"So, how did you like your first day on the road?" Noctis asked Prompto as they lay next to each other on the bed.

"It's nice, seeing these places in daylight again. And everyone looks so much better."

"Really, you think so?"

"I know so. I've hunted with most of the people who were here today, and I'm telling you… There's something different about them. They're less… tired. Less glum."

"I'm glad, then," Noctis said, and he turned his head to look at Prompto for a moment.

"What?" Prompto asked when he noticed his friend staring.

"You look better too," Noctis simply replied.

"Uh?"

"When we met again in Hammerhead, you looked so tired. I had never seen you like that, even when we'd stay up all weekend to play video games."

"Oh yeah, those were the days…" Prompto trailed off, a nostalgic smile on his lips. "I guess I've been sleeping better."

"Good. You looked like hell."

"Hey!" Prompto shot back, jokingly offended.

Noctis just laughed.

* * *

"Prompto. Prompto, wake up."

Prompto opened his eyes to the oddly familiar ceiling of a motel room. His heart was racing, and when he saw Noctis' worried face staring at him there was a fleeting moment when he wondered if he was dreaming about the past again. Then he took in Noctis' older features and beard and realized this was the present.

"What's going on?" Prompto croaked, his voice still asleep.

"You were struggling in your sleep… I thought you were having a nightmare."

"I… Maybe. I don't remember," Prompto said while sitting up on the bed, his heart still beating way too fast.

"You're shaking," Noctis stated, his voice heavy with concern.

"Right. Must be this place…" Prompto trailed off, staring at the blanket.

"What do you mean?" Noctis asked, his brow furrowed.

Prompto took a deep breath and said nothing for a while. This was just another memory he had tried to push down, something else he had learned to live with. Just like the nightmares, which he used to have quite often during the past ten years - nothing uncommon when you witness so much death. Still, while they were in Insomnia he had been able to sleep peacefully for the first time in years. Maybe being back outside of the city had made the memories come back.

Prompto felt Noctis' hand on his arm. "You don't have to tell me," his friend said softly.

"No, it's ok." Prompto replied. "I don't mind." He took another deep breath before going on. "I was there, when this place had to be abandoned. It was only the second year after you disappeared, and it was supposed to be just another hunt, but then those red giants showed up and started marching towards the outpost. We tried to stop them, but the other hunters weren't experienced enough and they… Well, they didn't make it. I ended up running back here as fast as I could, yelling at everyone to get into their trucks and drive the hell away. Most of us escaped, but still, we lost so many people that day…" Prompto stopped to try to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He then bit his lower lip as his mind was assaulted by the memories.

"I'm sorry," Noctis whispered, his hold on Prompto's arm tightening.

"Not your fault. You'd think you'd get used to it after a while but… even years later, when someone got hurt or worse… It sticks with you," Prompto said, still looking down.

Noctis didn't say anything but moved his free hand to Prompto's back, rubbing gently through the fabric of his t-shirt.

"I mean, the four of us already went through some pretty rough stuff back then, but… surviving in this world, that was…" Prompto's voice broke slightly and he hugged his knees. "You know me… I was never cut out for this. Never mind what I was born to become, I'm not a warrior or anything…"

"You're still too hard on yourself," Noctis said quietly, and Prompto lifted his head to meet his gaze. "You've survived all this time. And the guys told me you'd lead expeditions, that you were one of the most respected hunters."

Prompto sighed and lowered his eyes again. "I'm a good fighter, sure, I had some of the best training after all, but, mentally… The hunters we lost… I still remember all of their faces. When we got back from Gralea, all the people who were taken by the daemons… I can still hear their screams sometimes. Even if I kept trying to joke around, lighten the mood… It's been hell."

"I told you already, didn't I? How I think that's impressive, the way you care for the people around you," Noctis said, and Prompto could hear the sincerity in his friend's voice.

"Yeah," Prompto breathed out and smiled at the fond memory of their heart-to-heart years ago. "Yeah, you did."

"I can't… erase what you've been through. I hate that I wasn't there for you, for everyone," Noctis continued, clearly trying not to let the frustration take over. "I just… I'm here now, so… I don't know, just… Let me be there?"

"I've managed so far, I'll be fine," Prompto said, and upon seeing the hurt look on Noctis' face he realized that the words had come out a little harsher than he intended. "I mean… You probably have your own stuff to deal with."

"Right, sleeping for 10 years, that was really hard," Noctis retorted, his hands leaving Prompto's body so that his arms would rest on his knees.

Prompto felt the loss of contact more than he had thought he would. "Come on, man, don't act like you've been through nothing. If your last memories are from the Keep in the Empire, then you've definitely seen better days. Not counting the whole sacrificing yourself thing, and the fact that you've lost ten years."

"Well, according to everyone, those ten years weren't the most fun to live through," Noctis said bitterly.

Prompto sighed softly and lowered his head. "True, but… I don't know, I can't imagine how it must feel to wake up one day and have missed so much."

"Mostly I'm just… angry. I just don't get why they took so long to bring me back… So many people had to die, for what?" Noctis sighed, and rested his chin on his folded arms. "And if I'm being selfish, I'm also angry I missed so much of you guys' lives. And you… I mean I had just found you again, I barely even got to tell you how sorry I was. You've always been there for me, and the last things I did to you were pushing you off a train and leaving you alone for ten years."

"Stop, just- Stop," Prompto interrupted, putting one of his hands on Noctis' shoulder. "You can't beat yourself up over this. I've never blamed you for any of those things."

Noctis turned his head slightly and his eyes met Prompto's. "Remember how easy it used to be between us? I'd always know when you had something on your mind, and I'd get you to get it off your chest."

"Yeah, and when you had something on your mind I knew you'd rather not talk and do something entirely different to get your mind off it," Prompto added with a smile. "We were almost always together, it just became natural, I guess."

"I'd like that back," Noctis breathed out, lowering his head slightly.

"I don't see why not."

"I guess I just realize how long it's been for you. How I don't really know you anymore," Noctis said in a small voice.

"I haven't changed that much, you know," Prompto said, smiling encouragingly. "We just need to find our dynamic again. And I'm sure this trip will help."

"So my idea wasn't that stupid?" Noctis asked coyly.

Prompto chuckled and gently punched Noctis' shoulder, but replied honestly. "It was a great idea."

Noctis smiled and stifled a yawn. "Maybe we should get back to sleep?"

Prompto chuckled again. "Didn't you just say you slept for ten years?"

Noctis plopped back onto his pillow. "You know me, never enough sleep," he said, raising an eyebrow at Prompto.

Still laughing, Prompto lay down next to Noctis, not breaking eye contact. He could feel his heart racing again as his hand reached for Noctis' underneath the covers. "Hey," Prompto said quietly, the amusement in his voice being replaced by a gentle affection. "Come closer," he continued, tugging gently at Noctis' hand.

Noctis silently obliged, his hand leaving Prompto's so that his arm could settle around his friend's waist, Prompto mirroring the gesture. As Noctis' head nuzzled against his chest, Prompto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Freaking out?" Noctis asked sleepily, voice muffled by Prompto's shirt.

"Just go to sleep," Prompto whispered in Noctis' hair. A quiet hum came from Noctis' direction, and Prompto closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat settle down as he finally let himself relax in Noctis' embrace.

* * *

They made their way towards Galdin Quay the following morning. Prompto knew that Noctis had arrived through there so he already had an idea of the damage that had been done to the place. But while places can be rebuilt, the people who had been around when the darkness came had been given no chance. This had been the first place to fall. It was only a hotel, a place where people went on vacation, and there had been no hunters around at that time.

"No one knows what happened?" Noctis asked, staring into the distance as they were both standing on the dock.

"There were no survivors… It took us a long time to come back here and when we arrived the place was already destroyed. Some people talked about clothing lying around… So it's likely that at least a few of them turned into daemons." Noctis winced but said nothing, so Prompto went on. "Ignis must have told you...The outposts only held out for so long thanks to the hunters, but eventually the daemons were too much to handle."

Noctis folded his arms and put one hand over his face, taking a deep breath. Prompto moved closer and gently put his hand on Noctis' shoulder. He couldn't imagine what his friend was going through - when he disappeared into the Crystal, Noctis was still dealing with his father's and Luna's passing, but now… There were so many more people to mourn.

Prompto had mourned them too, sure, and just like he had told Noctis he would never forget the faces of those who were lost. But at least he hadn't been slapped in the face with everything at once.

"It's not your fault," Prompto whispered, knowing very well that this thought must have been going through Noctis' mind. For all their awkwardness around each other, he also knew that Noctis didn't need him to say anything else. It probably wouldn't convince him either, but at least Noctis would know that there was someone who didn't blame him.

They remained silent for a while longer, until Noctis took another deep breath and raised his head. Prompto was looking at him carefully, waiting for Noctis to talk first. When their eyes met, Prompto could see that Noctis' eyes were a little watery, although he hadn't been crying. "Alright, let's get moving," Noctis said, trying to muster a small smile.

* * *

They still shared a lunch with the people working on rebuilding the place before leaving, and Prompto could see how Noctis relaxed a little as they were driving away. Their next stop was the Chocobo Post, so Prompto was confident that it would lift Noctis' spirits a little. He was a bit excited too; he only got to see the chocobos whenever he was in Lestallum and he was still a big fan of the birds. Getting to see them back in their home really was making him happy.

Wiz welcomed them with open arms; the place hadn't suffered too much damage and looked almost as it used to be. They spent the afternoon helping take care of the chocobos, Noctis sort of taken aback by the majestic black bird Prompto introduced as the chick they had rescued together.

"Well, what did you expect?" Prompto asked, laughing.

"I… Yeah, well, in my mind her egg hatched less than three months ago so excuse me for being confused for a second," Noctis replied, smiling as he reached out to stroke the bird's dark feathers.

"Man, seeing Talcott must have been so weird for you when he found you."

"I think my brain was in complete freaking-out mode at that point, I had no idea what was going on. And now I've seen him a few more times, so I'm used to it. Kinda like _this_ ," Noctis said, pointing to Prompto's goatee.

"Damnit, not you as well," Prompto whined, placing one hand on his chin protectively.

"I don't mind it," Noctis said, laughing. "I just didn't expect it. Since when can you grow facial hair anyway?"

"Ok, first of all, you're one to talk, mister 'I-look-like-a-King-escaped-from-a-fantasy-movie-with-my-sexy-unkempt-beard', and secondly, if you really want to know, it started with a lost bet and then I kinda liked it?"

Noctis smirked. "So, you think I look sexy, uh?"

Prompto felt the heat rise to his cheeks and scratched the back of his head. "Well, um… First of all, I was talking about the beard," he started, but Noctis wouldn't stop smirking. "Oh come on, don't look so proud," he continued, rolling his eyes. "At this point it shouldn't exactly surprise you."

"Hmmmm, I guess," his friend replied teasingly, his attention returning to the chocobo. "Is that why you kept slapping my butt back then?" Noctis added in a light tone, like this was the most natural thing to ask.

Prompto choked a little. "Yeah, well, it's a nice butt, it deserves some loving," he said defensively, his eyes on the chocobo as well.

When Noctis didn't say anything back, Prompto hesitantly looked at him and then the double meaning of his words hit him when he saw that Noctis was trying really hard not to laugh. "Wait, um, I…" Prompto stammered, his face turning a darker shade of red.

Noctis suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter, hiding his face into the chocobo's neck. "Hey!" Prompto interjected, smacking Noctis' shoulder.

"Come on, _loverboy_ ," Noctis said after he regained his breath, insisting on the nickname just enough to make Prompto cringe. "Let's go get dinner," he added with a wink as he started walking away.

"I hate you," Prompto retorted, patting the unfazed chocobo's side before following Noctis.

"No you don't," Noctis shot back with a warm smile.

Prompto shook his head in fake dismay before returning Noctis' smile.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _I'm sorry but I love older Noctis & his beard, he looks like Aragorn, and Aragorn looks damn good.  
_

 _Also I threw in some Highspecs because this ship amuses me a lot, so here you go._

 _Next chapter gets even fluffier, be prepared^^_


	8. Maybe some things are that simple

_A/N:_ _GUYS did you watch the last Episode Prompto trailer? I am SO hyped for this omg. Also I plan on posting the last chapter of this story the day before it's released, so we can all enjoy some Promptis extreme!Fluff before getting our hearts broken._

 _Anyway, thank you again to anyone posting reviews and hitting favorite on this story, you always make my day!_

 _This chapter is mostly just fluff... Also I've decided that their rooftop conversation on the motel roof had included both good options from the game because I love this scene too much and I want it all^^_

 _Thanks again to both voxiferous and hyperstorms for their help!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Maybe some things are that simple**

After leaving the Chocobo Post, they had spent the next day in the Cauthess area, visiting the rest area as well as the Coernix station near the disc. These places were small, and while the rest area had suffered the most damage, driving to and from these places alongside Noctis held a strong sense of familiarity. It was relaxing somehow, comfortable, something Prompto had thought he'd never really feel again.

The sense of familiarity was also coming back between them. Maybe visiting the same places again together helped, or maybe their friendship just came that naturally, Prompto didn't care. It felt good, and he felt more at ease around Noctis after those few days than he had back in Insomnia. Retrospectively, he also felt a bit stupid for avoiding Noctis for so long, when all he had needed to do was actually talk to him.

Still, he was glad that they had gotten out of the Crown City and away from the agitation that came with the cleaning and rebuilding. The outposts were still damaged, sure, and Prompto had a lot of painful memories coming back to him when going through some places… But it was so nice to see everyone look alive and hopeful again. Prompto knew that Noctis was a bit uncomfortable with all the attention and everyone thanking him for bringing back the light, but he deserved it, after all. Also, if he was being perfectly honest, Prompto thought that his friend's reaction was really cute.

Speaking of Noctis, their friendship wasn't the only thing getting back to the way it used to be. Prompto had never really managed to completely get rid of his feelings for his best friend, and now they were coming back full-force. Of course, the fact that they both had basically admitted their feelings for each other but were simply letting things happen at their own pace didn't help.

Or, in a way, it did. Prompto could feel his heart fluttering with every lingering touch or look. Somehow it was just as if he was a teenager again… Only this time, he knew this wasn't hopeless. It was a nice feeling… hope. When he thought back to his life one month ago, in the darkness, with no sign of Noctis and being resolved to spend his whole life without the person who used to be the most important to him… Prompto almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

They were approaching the rest area in Taelpar, their only destination for the day - Noctis had wanted to go to Caem but Prompto had told him that no one had gone back there yet. Watching the landscape go by, Prompto let his thoughts wander to the last nights they had spent together, sleeping in each other's arms. He hadn't freaked out as he had in Insomnia, but instead had let himself simply enjoy the warm, comforting presence of Noctis's body against his.

Now they were just sitting in a comfortable silence as Noctis drove the last miles towards the rest area, and Prompto turned his head to look at his friend, still not entirely used to his older features. Part of him missed the face of the young man that he had kept seeing in his mind for the past ten years, the one he had grown up with, and yet he couldn't deny that the man sitting next to him was absolutely gorgeous.

"You know I can see you staring, right?" Noctis said, amused, while keeping his eyes on the road.

Pulled out of his daydream, Prompto jumped slightly and muttered something inaudible before turning his head away.

Noctis just laughed, and slightly bumped Prompto's shoulder with his fist. "Dork."

Prompto returned the bump with a chuckle. "Nerd."

Noctis just kept laughing. Prompto's heart fluttered some more.

* * *

They had retreated into one of the motel rooms after sharing dinner with the hunters and volunteers working on the outpost. When Prompto came out of the shower, he realized that Noctis wasn't in the room anymore, then noticed the open window. After putting his shoes back on, he stepped outside as well and found Noctis sitting on the roof, the situation suddenly taking him back years ago.

"Hey," Noctis said softly.

"Hey," Prompto simply replied, sitting down beside him.

The silence between them wasn't as comfortable as the one they had shared in the car. Prompto could feel some weird tension between them, and as he shot a glance towards Noctis, he could see that his friend's fingers were fidgeting a little bit.

"I've always wondered…" Noctis started, his voice barely above a whisper. "Maybe you don't remember, but… That night, when you told me about your insecurities, was that what you really wanted to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Prompto asked, his heartbeat increasing slightly.

"It's just… I don't know, every time I replayed our talk in my head, it felt like I was the one who steered the conversation in that direction. So I kept wondering."

Prompto chuckled to mask his embarrassment. "Oh, well… It was just one of those nights, you know?"

"Know what?"

"Just… One of those nights... When I came close to telling you how I felt about you. But then I remembered who I was, and who you were, and how there would be no future for us," Prompto said, staring at the ground below, his voice low and unsteady as he remembered how he used to feel. "And, well… When you told me I was good enough, I just… It reminded me that what we had was good enough as well. I didn't want to risk losing it, so as usual, I didn't say anything." Prompto could hear himself babbling and he hated it, but he suddenly felt very young and insecure again.

Noctis sighed deeply and shook his head. "I've never known how to make you realize how important you were to me. How I never saw you as a loser. I'm just not good at… you know, talking."

"It's fine," Prompto said with a soft smile, his eyes meeting Noctis'. "You always managed to say the right thing in the end. It's just… Old habits are hard to shake. I still don't like myself very much, to be honest."

"Then we'll need to change that," Noctis said, reaching out to take Prompto's hand in his own. Prompto watched as their fingers intertwined, feeling suddenly a little lightheaded. Noctis squeezed gently and continued. "That night, I really wanted to reach out and hold you or something, but… Just like you, I was scared. Didn't want to lose you."

"You were never gonna lose me," Prompto said softly, immediately hating how cheesy it sounded. Noctis didn't seem to mind, as he smiled fondly at Prompto. The sheer affection he could see in Noctis' eyes made Prompto's heart race even more and he found himself unable to look away.

He vaguely registered Noctis' eyes darting towards his lips for less than a second, part of his brain freaking out at the thought that _'oh Gods this is happening'_. Then he instinctively glanced at Noctis' lips as well, the fluttering inside his chest having become out of control. There was a gentle tug at his hand when his eyes met Noctis' again, and his body leaned forward on his own, until he could feel Noctis' breath on his lips.

There was a brief pause, maybe less than half a second, but Prompto thought his heart was going to explode right then and there. Then the world disappeared, because Noctis was kissing him, and he was kissing Noctis, and suddenly he wasn't 30, tired and broken anymore. He was 20, sitting on this same rooftop with Noctis - only this time he had had the courage to tell his friend about his feelings. He was 18, watching a movie on Noctis' couch, his friend having fallen asleep on his shoulder as it sometimes happened - only this time he had slipped his arm around Noctis, bringing him closer to kiss his hair gently. He was 16, and they had been friends for almost a year now - only this time he let his hand linger a little bit longer whenever it would accidentally brush Noctis' own when playing games. He was 12, they had barely spoken for a minute - but this time he had found it in himself to talk to Noctis again the next day.

It was not like the goodbye kiss they had shared by the campfire the day Noctis had come back from his Crystal slumber; there was no underlying regret or sadness, it was just them, everything they used to be, everything they could have been, and everything they could become - and Prompto's heart was full of hope, because now they had all the time in the world, and the future could be anything they wanted it to be.

As they pulled apart, Prompto noticed Noctis' free hand gently cupping his jaw, fingers slightly brushing his hair. He also realized how tightly he was clutching Noctis' other hand and immediately loosened his grip, eliciting a soft chuckle from Noctis. Prompto was sure he had the dopiest smile ever on his face right now, and he was about to close the distance between them again so that he wouldn't have to worry about it, when he remembered that they were very much in public.

Prompto could see the confusion in Noctis' eyes as he reached out for the hand on his cheek, setting it down between them.

"Maybe we should, um, get back inside, you know, before someone walks by and decides to look up?" Prompto whispered quickly, alternating glances between Noctis and their linked hands.

Noctis looked unfazed. "I don't care if people know."

"It's not about that," Prompto said. "It's just… These people have been through a lot, and they're really thankful for what you've done for them, and for coming here to see them. Maybe it would be better to avoid starting rumors that this trip was, well…"

"A cover-up for getting into your pants?" Noctis interrupted, cocking an eyebrow as he mirrored the words Prompto had used before they left.

"Something like that," Prompto replied with a chuckle.

"Alright then," Noctis said, standing up. "I understand. Let's just keep this between us for a while."

Prompto followed Noctis back inside their room, only to be pulled into Noctis' arms as soon as they were out of view. Prompto's breath caught a little as Noctis rested his forehead against his own for a moment, and his arms closed around Noctis' body when his friend closed the distance between their lips again.

Prompto thought he could never get enough of this, of how perfect and natural this felt, the way their lips slipped against each other's, how Noctis' tongue felt inside his mouth, the soft brush of Noctis' fingers through his hair, how warm Noctis' body was against his own. Prompto's hands were slowly moving across Noctis' back, settling on his hips as Noctis pulled back just a little from their kiss.

"Besides," Noctis breathed against Prompto's lips, and for a second Prompto had no idea what his friend was referring to, "I'm sure the secrecy can be fun," Noctis continued, and he was so close that Prompto could feel the smirk on Noctis' lips when his own hands gripped Noctis' hips slightly through his shirt at the implication.

Prompto just groaned and kissed Noctis again.

* * *

Prompto was awakened by soft kisses on his face, and was greeted by the sight of Noctis smiling at him as he opened his eyes.

This was something he could get used to.

"How on Eos are you awake before me?" Prompto asked, his voice still raw with sleep.

"I was distracted," Noctis simply replied, leaning over to kiss the corner of Prompto's lips.

"Oh really?" Prompto said with a smirk, pulling Noctis closer to give him a proper kiss.

They were still both dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, a silent understanding between them last night to take things slow - still, they had fallen asleep after what Prompto could only qualify as some seriously intense making-out, and the memory of it coupled with his still sleepy brain made him a little lightheaded as he put more eagerness into the way he was kissing Noctis.

Noctis didn't seem to mind though, moaning softly when Prompto's hands found their way underneath his t-shirt. Prompto's fingers dug slightly in Noctis' lower back when he then felt his friend's warm hands on his skin, the motion pushing their hips closer together and they both groaned into each other's mouths at the contact.

That's when their phones' alarms went off.

Breaking the kiss, Noctis groaned loudly into Prompto's neck, which only made Prompto laugh. Noctis reached for the phones on the nightstand, turning off the alarms, and returned to the crook of Prompto's neck, this time planting a few open mouth kisses there.

"Noct," Prompto said, the word coming out as something between a moan and a chuckle, "we have to get going."

"Hmm," Noctis simply replied, nibbling on Prompto's earlobe, making him reflexively grind their hips together again.

"Noct," Prompto moaned, closing his eyes. "Come on man, there's no time." He tried to wriggle away from Noctis' embrace but it only served to create more friction between them.

"I can be quick," Noctis said between his assaults on Prompto's neck.

"Ok, dude," Prompto replied, this time managing to push Noctis back enough to look at him - and he had to bite his lip because the sight of Noctis with bed hair and eyes darkened with desire was almost enough to make him reconsider. "Not only is that the worst pillow talk ever, but I've been waiting for this for too long to have it be just a quickie."

Noctis just smirked at him. "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"It's not that… I just-"

"I get it," Noctis interrupted, giving Prompto's lips a small peck before sitting up on the bed. "Although I kinda hate you right now, because I don't know if you're aware of it, but there's not much action going on in Crystal Land."

Prompto just laughed and sat up as well. "What, and you think I did get a lot of it?"

"I don't know, I mean, ten years is a long time… Did you?" Noctis asked, and Prompto wasn't sure if what he saw in his friend's eyes was curiosity or fear.

"Nah," Prompto admitted. "It just… I don't know, I never met anyone I guess? Like I told you, the world just didn't seem like a place to have a real relationship… And I guess one night stands aren't my thing. Although… There was an almost."

"Almost?"

"It was stupid. And also kind of depressing. We had been waiting for a group of hunters to come back to Hammerhead, but they never arrived. I went to check on them, but could find no survivors. It happened about… maybe six, seven years in? It was the worst loss we had faced in a long time, and Cindy and I felt awful, we spent the evening drinking and talking about how everything sucked. I don't even remember how it happened, just that we were way too drunk and somehow ended up kissing as we went to our rooms, but as soon as we landed on a bed we started laughing uncontrollably. It just wasn't us, I guess?"

"That's barely an almost," Noctis chuckled.

"Hey, that's still more than you," Prompto replied, jokingly offended.

"How do you know I didn't hook up with someone when we were younger?"

"Oh yeah? And when, exactly? During those wonderful meetings Ignis made you attend, your training with Gladio, or when we were playing video games on your couch?"

"You did spend a lot of time at my place…" Noctis said, leaning towards Prompto again.

"Like you're going to complain," Prompto said, leaning closer as well.

"Hmm, maybe," Noctis only said before he was kissing Prompto once more.

"Noct," Prompto breathed against Noctis' lips, pulling back a little before Noctis captured his lips again. Prompto chuckled and tried to pull away again. "Noct, we really have to go."

Noctis broke the kiss completely and gave Prompto an exaggeratedly annoyed look. "When did you turn into Ignis?"

Prompto grinned and leaned forward so that his lips could brush Noctis' ears. "I'll make it up to you, _Your Majesty._ "

Noctis made a face. "Ok, I don't know if I'm creeped out or turned on."

Prompto laughed as he jumped off the bed. "Come on, we're sleeping in Old Lestallum tonight, aren't we? If the hunters there don't keep us too late, we might have plenty of time," he said, winking at Noctis.

Noctis replied by throwing his pillow at Prompto, but still grinned at him when their eyes met.

* * *

They didn't have plenty of time in Old Lestallum. The hunters there had done many hunts with Prompto and were really excited to spend some time with him and the King now that the daemons were gone, so, of course, they obliged and stayed up until the middle of the night with them. By then, they were both exhausted and just exchanged a few lazy kisses before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning, they were woken up by phone calls from both Ignis and Iris, who wanted to make sure that Noctis and Prompto were aware of the ceremony that was being held in Lestallum for their visit. As they were both on the phone, Noctis made sure to throw Prompto a few suggestive glances, which only made Prompto roll his eyes at him - though his grin made it hard for him to seem annoyed.

His conversation with Iris having ended first, Prompto was brushing his teeth when Noctis joined him in the bathroom, hugging him from behind and placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"You're impossible," Prompto said after rinsing his mouth.

"Your fault for being too damn hot," Noctis replied, nibbling Prompto's collarbone.

Prompto turned around to kiss Noctis slowly, before pushing their foreheads together. "Come on man, they're all waiting for you."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Driving me crazy."

Prompto laughed and gave Noctis' lips a small kiss. "I won't deny that it's kind of fun. But don't worry, you're driving me crazy too," Prompto said, punctuating his words with a quick roll of his hips against Noctis'.

"Good," Noctis groaned in Prompto's neck. "I can live with that."

Prompto laughed and captured Noctis' lips once more.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _...I just really wanted another motel roof scene ok :)_

 _I hope you liked this chapter, and I should have the next one up before the weekend!_


	9. Loving can mend your soul

_A/N:_ _We're almost done guys! Thank you for reading, adding to your favorites and reviewing, you're the best! *sprinkles some more Promptis fluff on you readers*_

 _So, will our boys get their alone time or will they keep being cockblocked by schedules? Before we get to that, let's meet our girls again._

 _More thanks to voxiferous and hyperstorms, you guys are awesome^^_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Loving can mend your soul**

Lestallum hadn't been destroyed, so their stop there was mainly about meeting people. Although most of those who were able to hunt or do manual work had left to help at the outposts and in Insomnia, the city was still filled with people. The power plant was working at full power now to ensure that electricity would reach all the newly reopened places in Lucis.

Prompto had seen Noctis grow more and more uncomfortable as they approached the city, not too thrilled about the idea of dealing with a larger crowd. But Prompto wasn't worried; there was no reason that people wouldn't be thrilled about their visit.

After the official speech, they stayed a long time in the big square by the lookout, chatting with everyone. There were food stands, and live music, and Prompto almost couldn't believe how similar it felt from the Lestallum from before the dark years. People weren't living in fear anymore.

It was only hours after the sun had set that they followed Iris to the apartment Prompto had stayed in for the first years. Cor and the others had gone back to Insomnia from the start to help, but Iris had become attached to Lestallum and had decided to stay, helping Ignis coordinate the return of the refugees to Insomnia. She had spoken to Noctis on the phone after Gladio had told her that he had really come back, but she was still overjoyed to be able to spend some time with him and Prompto.

"Thanks for coming here Noct, it meant a lot to everyone," Iris said as they stepped inside the small living-room.

"No problem, I'm glad," Noctis replied, letting himself fall onto the couch. Prompto plopped down beside him with a tired sigh, making Noctis laugh. "And here I thought I was the one who's always tired."

Prompto groaned and closed his eyes as he let his head rest on the cushions. "Hey, you weren't the one who played with all those kids."

"Can't help that I look more grown-up than you."

"Shut up, I'm a very decent adult."

They were interrupted by the sound of Iris laughing, and realized she was staring at them from across the room.

"What's so funny?" Prompto asked her.

"Nothing. I'm happy for you," she replied with a smile.

"What- No, there's-" Prompto tried, but Iris raised her hand to stop him.

"Prompto, I think we've established years ago that I'm not an idiot? Also you guys might want to spend a little less time staring at each other if you want to be subtle."

Both men exchanged a quick look and Noctis chuckled quietly.

"What, you too?" Prompto asked.

"Oh come on, it's Iris. It's not like she's going to start some scandalous gossip," Noctis said.

"I could, but I'm a nice girl, so I won't," Iris said with a wink.

Prompto sighed. "Well, I guess it's nice to be able to relax around our friends at least," he said, leaning a bit closer to Noctis so that their arms would brush.

"Yeah well, don't relax too much either, I don't want to see you two making out everywhere in the apartment."

Noctis pretended to be appalled. "Come on Iris, we're gentlemen."

Iris and Prompto both chuckled at this.

"Oh and by the way," Noctis continued, "since you're so smart, maybe you could tell me who Gladio's dating? Because Prompto has been no help with that."

"Hmm, sorry Noct, I'm afraid this remains one of the greatest mysteries in Lestallum."

They kept talking like this for a while, until Prompto felt like he needed some air and excused himself to go up on the roof. The city at night had sort of always looked the same, the same lights in the streets, the same warmth. Except now he could hear people enjoying a drink outside or simply hanging out instead of the usual uneasy agitation he had witnessed during the past ten years. Settling his hands on the railing, he raised his head to look at the sky. The stars were back as well, just like they used to be before everything went dark.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He wasn't sure what had triggered it but he had suddenly felt nauseous while talking with Iris and Noctis. He hadn't gone back to Lestallum in the past year, and the place still held the memories of the first years after Noctis' disappearance. And now to be there with Noctis… It felt kind of bittersweet, in a weird way.

Prompto heard someone climb up on the roof and didn't have to turn around to know that it was Noctis. He smiled, thinking about how they had gone from the awkwardness of meeting again to barely being able to keep their hands off of each other now that their relationship was growing more intimate. Sometimes he just couldn't comprehend how his life could have gotten so great in the span of a few days, it just seemed so unreal compared to what he had lived, and to what he had been expecting his future to be.

"Hey, are you ok?" Noctis asked, coming to stand beside Prompto against the railing.

"Yeah, I just… I hadn't come back here in a while," Prompto replied.

Noctis simply hummed, looking away in the distance. Prompto knew he was just waiting for him to be ready to talk. He took a deep breath and lowered his head.

"I remember… the night we came back from Accordo, when the guys told me about you, about… I came up here, I was so angry, I wanted to scream or something, but I couldn't even do that. I just sat there crying like a loser."

Noctis clicked his tongue at the word 'loser' but said nothing. He simply moved one hand to grab Prompto's closest one and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It just…" Prompto continued. "It was hard, being in Lestallum with everyone. It just was so obvious that you weren't there. That's why I moved out eventually and didn't come back much."

"I'm here now," Noctis said, rubbing his thumb on the back of Prompto's hand.

"I know. I'm just so scared, still… That I'm going to lose you again. Or that this is all a dream. It's like… I'm just too happy for it to be real, you know?" Prompto's voice caught in his throat and he stopped talking.

"Stop, just- stop. Prom, look at me," Noctis said, turning sideways to look at Prompto as he hesitantly raised his head. "You're the best person I know, you deserve all the happiness, alright?"

Prompto gave him a weak smile, but the tears in his eyes couldn't be missed. "You say that, but…"

Before he could finish, he was pulled into an embrace. Noctis' arms held him tightly in place, and he buried his face in his friend's neck, grabbing fistfuls of Noctis' shirt.

"I love you, Prom," Noctis said against Prompto's hair, and Prompto's breath hitched a little upon hearing the words. "You're not gonna lose me, not if I have anything to say about it."

Prompto did not answer, too busy crying silent tears against Noctis' shirt. Noctis pulled him even closer, softly whispering "it's ok" and "I got you" until Prompto's breathing finally settled down.

Prompto took one deep breath and leaned back in Noctis' arms to look him in the eyes. "Thanks, Noct," he said, and his smile was more sincere than before.

Noctis smiled back and reached out with one hand to brush away the wetness on Prompto's cheeks before leaning in to kiss his lips gently. Prompto's arms moved to settle around Noctis' neck as he kissed him back with all the love he felt for him.

Maybe Prompto didn't think he deserved to feel this happy and loved, but he would be damned if Noctis didn't deserve it, and he would do anything he could to make sure the new light he could see in his friend's eyes would never fade.

* * *

They were awoken by sudden blinding light and Iris' chipper voice. "Morning sleepyheads!"

Both men groaned, and Prompto covered his eyes with his hand while Noctis just pulled the covers over his head.

"I'm almost surprised to find you in separate beds," Iris chuckled.

"First of all, these things are way too small," Prompto said, glaring at her from behind his fingers. "Secondly, we're not teenagers."

"We're gentlemen," Noctis' voice came out from underneath the covers.

If Prompto was being perfectly honest, he had missed Noctis' arms around him quite a lot that night. Funny how quickly you could get used to small things like that.

Iris kept laughing as she nudged the heap of covers that was Noctis. "Well, _gentlemen,_ I don't mean to throw you out but if you want to make it to Alstor before lunch you should really get ready."

"Why is everyone so obsessed with the schedule?" Noctis whined, his head popping out from under the covers.

"Because Ignis keeps harassing us if you don't keep it? Come on, get moving. I've made breakfast!" Iris said before stepping out of the room.

Noctis just groaned, and Prompto couldn't help but laugh as well. "Come on, you know the man is just too happy to be able to boss you around again, give him a break."

"This is not what I've come back for," Noctis said, throwing one arm over his face.

"Having regrets?" Prompto asked.

This actually made Noctis react and he turned on his side, supporting himself on one arm. "You know I don't," he said, looking directly at Prompto.

"I was joking," Prompto said, not being entirely honest.

"Come here," Noctis said, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Prompto obliged, and Noctis guided him so that he was straddling his thighs. One of Noctis' arms settled loosely around Prompto's waist and he lifted his other hand to cup Prompto's cheek, bringing their foreheads together.

"I meant what I said last night," Noctis whispered.

Prompto just hummed in response, his hands busy playing with Noctis' hair.

"So…" Noctis said after a moment of silence, his nose gently poking Prompto's.

"So…?"

"We'll be back in Insomnia tonight…"

"And?"

"And… I don't know, we might have some time…" Noctis said, his lips now brushing Prompto's.

"Hmm, maybe, if you're not too tired when we get back from Hammerhead," Prompto replied, his fingers teasing the base of Noctis' neck.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna care much," Noctis said, and Prompto chuckled as he leaned in to kiss him.

"We'll see, then," Prompto whispered against Noctis' lips, his tongue deliberately teasing his friend's lower lip for a moment until Noctis groaned and captured his lips again.

"Guys come on!" Iris' voice came screaming from the kitchen, and they both pulled apart, laughing.

* * *

"So you guys have been everywhere?" Cindy asked.

They were sitting in the Hammerhead diner, enjoying their dessert with Cindy. Cid had gone to sleep early, the weight of the years making him more tired. That didn't stop him from berating Noctis for taking his sweet damn time to come back, though.

"Everywhere that had reopened. Some areas are still abandoned," Prompto replied.

"Y'all should take another trip when they reopen then," Cindy said.

"Why not, we'll see how things evolve," Noctis replied.

They ate in comfortable silence until Prompto almost choked on his last piece of cake.

"Are you ok?" Cindy asked, slapping his back.

"Yes, I- I'm fine," Prompto replied, coughing a little before glaring at Noctis who was staring back at him with fake, innocent concern on his face.

Prompto knew that Noctis was very well aware of the reason why he had choked, because Noctis' foot didn't start moving up his leg and pressing dangerously high against his inner thigh by accident.

To be fair, there had been a lot of teasing going on that day… but nothing that damn obvious.

"You guys must be tired," Cindy said once Prompto had regained his composure. "Y'all sure ya don't want to stay here? Paw-paw's back in his old room but the camper's still available."

"Thank you Cindy, but Insomnia isn't that far anyway, we'll just go back there," Noctis replied, standing up and stretching his arms.

"He just doesn't want to have to get up early to drive there in the morning," Prompto added, making Cindy laugh as she stood up as well.

"You should show more respect to your King," Noctis said teasingly, raising an eyebrow at Prompto.

Making sure that Cindy was not looking, Prompto leaned closer to Noctis as he stood up. "Oh I'll show you alright," he whispered in Noctis' ear, unable to repress a smirk as he saw Noctis' body stiffen for a second.

The three of them stepped out of the diner and Noctis went to get the car ready while Prompto followed Cindy in the garage to get some stuff he had forgotten in his former room.

"So, you haven't been texting me all panicky this past week, does it mean you ain't freaking out anymore?" Cindy asked him.

"It's… Yeah, no, it's fine now," Prompto trailed off, unable to hide his smile.

"Oh really?" Cindy said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, just… Please just keep it to yourself for now?"

"Of course, Princess," she said with a wink. "I must say I'm happy for ya. You deserve it after all you've been through."

Prompto gave her a warm smile. "Thanks, Cin. And I don't mean just for tonight, and the car… For everything."

"No sweat," she said, bumping his shoulder. "Now go, your King seemed eager to leave."

"Please don't-," he whined, cringing a little, and she just laughed.

"Don't be a stranger!" Cindy yelled as he stepped out of the garage.

"Promise!" Prompto replied, turning around to wink at her before joining Noctis in the car.

* * *

Noctis wasted no time pinning Prompto against the door as soon as they stepped into the room - they had already been a bit more touchy than discretion would normally allow, taking advantage of the fact that the Citadel was rather silent at this late hour. Their hands were now fumbling with their shirts, eager to remove the barrier of fabric between them, while their lips were sealed in a heated kiss.

Moans echoed in their mouths as bare chests collided, and Prompto started leading Noctis backwards slowly, never breaking the kiss, until they stumbled side by side onto the bed. Noctis moved to straddle Prompto's legs and began kissing the side of his neck.

"Impatient?" Noctis whispered in Prompto's ear.

"Figured it'd be more comfortable," Prompto replied, trying to sound nonchalant but not quite managing to, especially not when Noctis was nibbling on his earlobe like _that_.

Noctis didn't answer, his mouth busy on Prompto's neck and collarbone. They were taking things slow enough despite their eagerness, exploring each other's upper bodies with their hands and mouths, trying to figure out the spots that made each other's breath hitch.

"You're gorgeous," Prompto heard Noctis whisper against his stomach, and he could have cried if this wasn't the worst timing ever, because this wasn't a word he ever associated with himself. Really, he didn't know what he had done to deserve someone like Noctis calling him that - or just someone like Noctis, period.

Seriously, the man had literally come back from the dead to be with him.

A broken sob escaped his throat against his will, and Noctis raised his head to look at Prompto with worry. Prompto just smiled, looking at Noctis through watery eyes.

"I'm fine," Prompto said. "Just…" and he didn't bother finishing, sitting up so that he could kiss Noctis once more.

Their kisses and touches became more desperate, and soon their pants had joined their shirts on the floor, the thin barrier of underwear not doing much to conceal how much they wanted each other as they were grinding their hips together. Prompto had one hand buried in Noctis' hair, and the other one on his friend's lower back, keeping him close as they breathed heavily into each other's mouths.

Their rhythm was growing faster, more frantic, and Prompto was overwhelmed by how amazing their bodies felt pressed against each other. He vaguely thought that maybe this was heating up way too fast - they were still in their underwear after all - but really, right now, he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted to pull Noctis closer, to taste him again, and to keep listening to those amazing sounds that were escaping his best friend's throat.

Suddenly though, he felt Noctis' hand grip his hip firmly and hold him in place.

"Wait… Wait," Noctis panted, lifting his head a little to look at Prompto, and Prompto whimpered as he desperately tried to move his hips again because - _damnit_ \- Noctis looking at him like _that_ was more than he could take.

"Is… Is it ok?" Prompto managed to ask, a hint of worry popping up at the back of his mind.

"Yeah, it's- it's great," Noctis said, giving Prompto's lips a soft kiss. "I just… I want to…" Noctis stopped and swallowed, visibly embarrassed, then let his forehead fall onto the mattress, next to Prompto's head. "I want you," he breathed out in a hurry.

Prompto felt a rush of heat course through his veins, his heart beating even faster than before. "Oh, um, right," he simply said, wrapping his legs around Noctis' waist and pulling him down against him.

Noctis groaned but stopped him from moving again, his head still buried in the mattress. "No. You. The other way," he managed.

Prompto thought his head was going to explode because in all the times he had dreamt about this - and, in spite of himself, there had been a lot - this had never been how he envisioned their first time.

"B-but, you… I- why?" Prompto stammered, and Noctis chuckled against Prompto's ear.

"We can talk about this now," Noctis said, lifting his head so he could plant soft kisses on Prompto's cheeks, "or save the discussion for later," he continued, his lips curling into a devilish grin as his hands moved down to tug at the waistband of Prompto's boxers.

"Yeah, okay," Prompto managed to say, his breath catching in his throat as he spoke, and he followed as Noctis switched their positions, discarding both their underwear in the process.

Things started slow again, hands and mouths back to exploring the previously covered skin until neither of them could take it anymore, and Noctis caught Prompto's mouth in a frenzied kiss, breathing "Prom" and "Now" against his lips, which might have made Prompto laugh if he wasn't just as desperate.

Moments later, Prompto wondered fleetingly if there was a more perfect sight than the one of Noctis coming undone underneath him - head thrown back against the pillows, hair in disarray, blue eyes half hidden behind dark lashes, his skin flushed red and slightly glistening with sweat. He didn't get to linger on this thought for too long though, as Prompto soon felt the heat in his lower belly reach its breaking point and he buried himself even deeper inside Noctis, hiding his face in the crook of his best friend's neck as a low groan escaped his throat.

There was a moment of silence; both of them still holding on tightly to each other as they caught their breaths. Then Prompto rolled over to the side, quickly reaching out for the tissue box on the nightstand so that they could clean themselves up, before snuggling up against Noctis' body.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the closeness, fingers lazily drawing patterns on each other's skin as they were trying to fight off sleep just a little longer.

"So…" Prompto said, eventually breaking the silence. "You said you'd tell me why…?"

Noctis laughed sleepily. "Does it really matter?"

"Well, no, I just… I don't know, I always thought… I don't know," Prompto started babbling.

"Prom," Noctis said, his hand cupping Prompto's face so that he would look at him, "Pretty much everyone used to only see me as a Prince - and now a King - someone who should always be in control, who makes decisions… You're the only one who lets me relax, surrender. Just be me. So, I guess, in a way…" Prompto could see Noctis grow uncomfortable, his face becoming red again, and he had to fight the urge to kiss him while he let him go on. "I kinda… I wanted you in control?" Noctis managed, looking away from Prompto's eyes as he finished talking.

Prompto chuckled and gently kissed the corner of Noctis lips. "Well, thanks. Although… You did still make the decision," he teased, poking at his friend's chest.

"Ok, are you really complaining now?" Noctis asked with a smirk.

"Nah, it was fine," Prompto said, and when Noctis gave him his most unimpressed look he rolled his eyes and smiled. "Ok, it was more than fine. A lot more." Noctis smiled again and pulled Prompto closer, burying his face into the blonde hair.

"We can switch next time, if you want," Prompto mumbled against Noctis' chest.

"Yeah," Noctis simply whispered.

Neither of them spoke again and soon Prompto noticed how Noctis was now breathing more regularly, having fallen asleep in the span of a few minutes. Prompto let himself relax even more in Noctis' embrace, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, his lips curled in a small, happy smile.

While Prompto couldn't deny that what they had just shared was pretty great, it was the little things that still made his heart soar. Little things like this moment, falling asleep with Noctis' arms around him, knowing that when he woke up Noctis would still be there and that none of this would have been a dream.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Just like Prompto, I'm a very decent adult. (ahem)_

 _And, yes, Prompto deserves all the happiness - DO YOU HEAR ME SQUARE ENIX?_

 _I hope you liked this chapter! I always feel super self-conscious when writing smut (which is why most of my fics have smut, because I'm a very logical person). It's like... I want it to happen, but to be more about their feelings for each other than anything else? Which is why it never gets too explicit. Hope you guys didn't mind._


	10. Stand By Me

_A/N:_ _This is it, guys, the last chapter of this story. And... it's mainly self-indulgent fluff. (But it's important to stock up on Promptis fluff before episode Prompto comes out tomorrow!)_

 _It's time to give these guys their happy ending. I hope you'll like it :)_

 _Also, since it's the last time, I'll thank everyone at the end!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Stand By Me**

Prompto was lying on his bed, relaxing after another hard day. The cleaning up of Insomnia would most likely take years, but in the last six months they had managed to rehabilitate a few buildings so that people could move back in. He was now living in the King's personal guards' quarters, along with Gladio, Ignis, and the other former Crownsguard members.

Regis' old room had been cleaned up for Noctis, but Prompto knew he barely slept there, and when he did it was always with Prompto by his side. Noctis already didn't like the idea of using his father's old room, so he couldn't imagine being in there alone. Prompto didn't mind, obviously, although he rather preferred when Noctis would join him in his room - sneaking into the King's room made him feel too awkward.

They weren't exactly officially dating - if it could even be called dating anyway. It's not like they were going out to eat at restaurants, or to the movies - or whatever couples had done back when things were normal - not with the city still mostly in ruins and so many things to take care of. In a lot of ways, they were just like how they used to be, best friends who played games and hung out together. Except that now, hanging out usually implied heavy make-out sessions - among other things.

Prompto wasn't complaining about the change.

Still, as far as the public was concerned, Ignis thought it was better to keep it quiet a little while longer. Prompto didn't mind; he completely understood where this was coming from anyway. Noctis, however, wasn't too thrilled, and would regularly ask Ignis when they could stop acting like teenagers who were sneaking around behind their parents' backs. Prompto would usually laugh, and find a way to remind Noctis how exhilarating secrecy could be later that day.

In any case, Prompto was happy, and while he could never totally get rid of his insecurities and his memories from the dark years, being with Noctis was damn well helping him forget them from time to time.

A knock on the door made him look up from the game he was playing on his phone, and he smiled as Noctis stepped inside the room, never bothering to wait for Prompto to answer.

"Hey, how was it?" Prompto asked, expecting Noctis to groan and complain just like every time Ignis asked him to stay longer at night.

This time though, Noctis said nothing and sat on the edge of the bed, something obviously on his mind.

"Noct?" Prompto asked, getting a little worried.

"So, um, I need to talk to you about something", Noctis started, doing nothing to ease Prompto's worries. "You know how I always ask Specs about when we can finally go public, right?"

"Yeah…" Prompto managed, his throat suddenly very dry.

"Well, apparently he heard people talking these past few weeks, and…"

"About us?" Prompto interrupted, wondering when they could have been seen.

"No- about me, mostly. About how it would have been nice if I had married Luna, and how I should probably find someone to get married to, and have an heir, stuff like that…"

"Oh…" Prompto said, his voice stuck in his throat. This was it. This was the reason why he had never tried anything when they were younger, because Noctis was supposed to be King, and Kings had duties. He mentally chastised himself for thinking that things could be different in this new world.

"But I told him that I didn't care about that - like, maybe it was important before because of the magic in my bloodline, but there's no magic anymore, so any of the royal houses still present could take over after me, I wouldn't care. Besides I was pretty much supposed to die, so the family line would have ended with me anyway…"

Prompto just stared stupidly at Noctis because he suddenly had no idea what his boyfriend was getting at. He had initially thought they were about to break up, but now… He just didn't know. Also Noctis was blabbering in a way that didn't sound like him - usually Prompto was the one who couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth, so really, this whole conversation was confusing.

"So, anyway, I told Specs that, and he actually agrees that it would be fine if I just made a decree about who should succeed me, but that I should probably start thinking about it soon so that people stop gossiping about it. And then, um, he said that I should probably get married anyway, like, people love royal weddings and stuff so it would be nice to take their minds off of the rebuilding for a moment…"

Prompto thought his brain needed rebooting or something because this could definitely not be going where he thought this was going.

"Anyway, I… I don't know, I thought... Do you want to?" Noctis asked, finally looking at Prompto, his face bright red.

Prompto's mouth hung open for a while as he stared at Noctis in utter disbelief, his brain definitely not catching up with the situation. He scanned Noctis' face, looking for a hint of a smirk, anything that would indicate that it was a joke, but Noctis just kept looking at him, his face flushed and his eyes growing more and more worried with every second that Prompto spent saying nothing.

"Forget it, that was stupid," Noctis eventually muttered, looking down.

This snapped Prompto out of his stupor and he rushed to grab Noctis' hand.

"Wait, no, wait-" he stammered. "Dude, what the hell was- are you, like, proposing to me?"

"Well, I was, but-" Noctis tried to say, his eyes meeting Prompto's again.

"Bro… Bro, what- seriously, who the hell proposes like that?" Prompto's voice was getting way too high-pitched for his liking.

" _'Dude'_ , _'bro'_ , such cute pet names you've got for me," Noctis teased.

"Don't try to change the subject or I'll start calling you sweetie-pie in front of everyone."

"That's a useless threat because I know there's no way you'll ever say that, ever."

"Seriously man, you cannot do this to me, do you realize that I thought you were going to break up with me?" Prompto asked, unable to get his breathing under control.

"Well, at least it was a surprise," Noctis said nonchalantly.

Prompto smacked his shoulder. "I fucking hate you, Noct."

"Right," Noctis replied, unfazed. "So, you didn't answer?"

Prompto stared at Noctis, still unable to process what was going on. Then he just tackled him onto the bed, kissing Noctis with force as he collapsed on top of him.

"You fucking brat," Prompto muttered between kisses. "Yes," he finally breathed out once, then a second time, and a third, and again, and again, until they were both laughing against each other's mouths.

* * *

"Alright, then, I guess everything is settled for the ceremony tomorrow," Ignis said, after having asked Gladio to inspect the decorated throne room for the 36th time that day, or at least that's what it seemed like to Prompto.

"Great, we'll see each other tomorrow then," Noctis said, exhaling in relief.

"Yeah, we still need to help you get ready. Iggy would freak out if he ever heard word that one of you didn't manage to tie your tie properly or something like that," Gladio said with a smirk.

"Why am I always the only one to care about protocol?" Ignis sighed.

"Come on Iggy, you know we enjoy driving you insane," Prompto said, playfully bumping Ignis' shoulder.

"I appreciate the attention," Ignis replied sarcastically. "I just hope everything will be fine," he sighed again.

"Right, Specs here is getting all emotional at the idea of our bratty former-Prince marrying his little nerd friend," Gladio said, raising an arm in fake defense as his three friends smacked him in reply.

Laughing, the four men started walking towards the door, but Noctis stopped before stepping out of the throne room.

"Wait, Prompto, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," Prompto replied.

"Guys, thanks. We'll see you tomorrow," Noctis said, and Gladio and Ignis waved at them before walking away.

"What is it?" Prompto asked as Noctis closed the door of the throne room so that the two of them were alone in it.

"Come with me," Noctis simply said, his expression unreadable, as he took Prompto's hand and started leading him slowly towards the throne.

"Noct?" Prompto asked again as Noctis remained silent.

"As my husband, you will be expected to take over if I'm sick or away," Noctis said very matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, dude, I already know that, Ignis went on and on about it."

"Meaning you'll have to sit here," Noctis continued, having led Prompto in front of the throne.

"...Alright? Noct what do you- ugh!" Prompto gasped as Noctis pushed on his shoulders to sit him down on the throne. That's when he noticed the dark glint in Noctis' eyes, the one that always made him weak in the knees as it usually announced that Noctis had come up with some new idea to try on him.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable up here," Noctis said, his breath warm against the skin of Prompto's neck as he let his lips wander there for a moment.

"Noct, what- does the door even lock?"

"No one's supposed to come here tonight," Noctis simply replied, his hands moving to unfasten Prompto's belt.

"That's not an answer," Prompto faintly tried, but then his mind went blank and he didn't really have the heart to protest when Noctis kneeled in front of him.

Noctis' reply never came, and Prompto wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look at the throne again without blushing furiously - but he sure wasn't about to complain.

* * *

"Looking good, Princess!" Cindy said as she stepped into the room where Prompto was waiting. He had finished getting ready a while earlier, and Gladio and Ignis had already left to check on Noctis.

"Right back at you, Cin. Never thought I'd see you in a dress."

"Well it's not everyday you get to be a member of a royal wedding party, I'm making an exception."

Iris suddenly stormed in, wearing the same dress as Cindy, and looking as if she had been running. "Noct says hi," she said. "Oh and also Ignis said that it will start in ten minutes."

"Is that why you were running?" Prompto asked, laughing.

"He is _very_ stressed," Iris replied, letting herself fall back into a chair. "You'd think he's the one getting married."

"Say, won't that happen soon anyway?" Cindy asked.

"It should, with Noctis appointing his house as successors to the throne, I believe he must have discussed the implications with Aranea," Prompto replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going near him when that happens," Iris said, making Prompto and Cindy laugh.

"So, how is Noct?" Prompto asked.

"Extremely handsome. But you should know that already," Iris replied with a wink.

"Iris…" Prompto said with fake annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. He's not really nervous. He still tried to convince Ignis to cancel the first dance thing, but then Ignis looked like he was about to rip his head off so I think he gave up."

"Too bad, I wasn't exactly looking forward to it either."

"I'll make sure to take plenty of pictures, Princess!" Cindy said, elbowing him.

"Me too. Besides, a fairytale wedding wouldn't be complete without a dance," Iris laughed.

"Remind me again why you are both here?" Prompto whined, hiding his face in his hands.

"Because Noctis has to enter with his Shield and Advisor," Iris simply answered.

"So you're stuck with us," Cindy continued.

"Awesome," Prompto said sarcastically, but he was smiling at them.

"Alright, time to move," Iris said. "I won't be responsible for Ignis' wrath if we're late."

Prompto felt his heart beat faster as they approached the throne room. It was not so much the idea of marrying Noctis that made him nervous - thinking about spending the rest of his life with Noctis by his side was actually rather soothing - but all the protocol that surrounded the ceremony, and the fact that they were going to be the center of attention of _a lot_ of people that day.

He wasn't exactly the nobody he had thought he was when he was younger anymore. All of the hunters knew his name from back during the dark years, and he had gone on that tour of Lucis with Noctis as his Glaive. Still, while the news of their engagement had been welcomed by all, Prompto never really thought of himself as Prince Consort material.

Then again, none of this really mattered anymore when he stepped inside the throne room and noticed the beaming smile appearing on Noctis' face as their eyes met.

Really, as long as he could make Noctis smile like that, nothing else mattered.

* * *

The sun was rising slowly over the city of Insomnia, and Prompto took a deep breath as his arms settled onto the balcony railing. Whenever he managed to wake up early enough Prompto liked watching the sky light up in the morning, reflecting on everything that had happened since Noctis came back. Even after almost ten years, he still had a hard time believing his luck sometimes.

Old habits died hard, it seemed.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he heard footsteps behind him and felt Noctis' arms close around him.

"You're thinking too much," Noctis whispered sleepily, nuzzling Prompto's neck.

"Always," Prompto chuckled.

"Come back to bed," Noctis said, yawning. "It's way too early."

"Alright," Prompto said softly, turning around in Noctis' embrace to kiss his husband's sleepy face.

Noctis smiled at him and took one of Prompto's hands, leading him back inside. They snuggled into bed, Noctis almost immediately falling back asleep, while Prompto softly stroked his back, his face half-buried in Noctis' hair as he kept watching the sun rise through the curtains.

Noctis made a content sound against Prompto's chest, and Prompto held him tighter as he silently sent Luna and the Astrals the same message he always did.

 _"Thank you."_

 **THE END**

* * *

 _A/N:_ _So, we've reached the end. I've loved writing this story, it helped me deal with all my unresolved feelings about the game's ending, and it was so nice to give these guys the happy ending they deserve. I'm really happy you guys joined me in this adventure and kept up with me until now. Thank you so much, the FFXV fandom has been nothing but really nice so far, it's a great place to be :)_

 _Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of this fic, and you can also come talk to me on Tumblr yuneyn! I'm often a bit busy but I'm always happy to talk about anything. (Like crying over episode Prompto, probably)_

 _Thank you again for your support, your reviews, favorites, everything - it made me incredibly happy!_

 _Last but not least, I want to thank voxiferous for her wonderful help beta-ing this fic, all your suggestions and corrections only helped make it what it is now, and talking about every little part of it was a really fun experience. That Google doc is now my favorite document ever^^._

 _And I also want to thank hyperstorms for beta-ing the earlier chapters, and talking headcanons with me a lot, because it's what made me confident enough to write the later chapters!_

 _Thank you all again!_


End file.
